School Days
by Yami Anzu
Summary: Sorry for the looong wait but the dance is here!!!! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

NOTE: This is a YUGIOH ficcie of course. Yugi and Yami are brothers I made them brothers in this one, but there's gonna be a new twist cause the gang hasn't met Anzu/Tea yet and Yugi has a girlfriend, and Mai is going to be a student (O.o). That's all I'm gonna say*~FOR NOW~*. And on with the chappie.^_^  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. (Authors note: thats ME!!!!!! ^_^) IhadalittlesugartodaybutI'mFINE!!!!Alittle,embarrassmentfortheoneandonlyYAMI!!!  
  
BY: YAMI ANZU  
CHAPTER ONE: CLASS MEET.......  
  
  
  
  
" Come on Yami were going to be late for school", Yugi said with worry of being late to school and having detention. "Go on ahead....*Gulp*.... I'm coming", Yami said finishing his piece of toast. 'Hey there's people moving in over there I didn't even know the people before were selling their house much less moving', Yugi thought to himself.   
  
So Yugi walked on and Yami caught up"Come on were gonna be late", Yugi said speeding up his walk into a run to get to class as fast as he could,"YAAMMI !!!",a feminine voice called out."OH NO!!! Yugi HELP ME!! She's after me again she won't leave me alone, for as long as I can remember she's been chasin' me", Yami said with fear growing in his heart as she got closer and closer.  
"Sorry Yami can't help you on this bye!", Yugi said in a hurry and sped off around the corner. "YUGI !!!you--", (Glomp)Yami got cut off by,"Saaaasssooonnniiieee, GET OFF!!!"," Yami you look tense do you need a massage, It'll help your muscles relax.... Ohhh Yami have you been working out?", " They can't seem to relax when your around", Yami said under his breathe. ( Sasonie has blonde hair with brown streaks,and green eyes)   
  
"Hmm, what was that Yami?", Sasonie replied, "Sasonie I need to get to class before the bell-", RRIINNGG," Late again ", Yami said hoping to get to class early this time -- unfortunately for him."Sasonie I gotta get to class", Yami said walking to his class. "But Yami..", Sasonie whined,"Sorry can't here ya' BYE!!!", Then Yami sped off around the corner.  
"Phew...that was close",Yami said opening the door to his homeroom." Mr.Mouto your LATE again, so that means you get detention today after school, No need to thank me just have a seat", The teacher said with irritation of Yami being late every day to class.  
  
So homeroom went on with Yugi ,Yami,Joey,Tristan,Ryou,Mai,Miho,Aseka(Yugi's girlfriend she's Egyptian.her hair is black and it shines silver highlights in the sun),and last but not least Sasonie.  
"So Yami when are you and Sasonie going to start going out? You know you flirt too much", Mai said teasing the now pale ghostly looking figure she was talking to."Yo, Yami you okay pal?",Joey said waving a hand in front of his face," I guess...that means a no", Yugi said trying to hold back his laugh.  
  
"Oh he'll be alright when we start--","I'M FINE!!!", Yami screamed out practically frightening everyone in class.  
"I mean...I'm fine", he said in a low voice, "Don't worry Yami I'll always be here with you forever and ever" Sasonie said with stars in her eyes," What in the name of Ra are you talking about!?!?!",Yami said with his eyes bulging out (like this O.O ;).  
  
They went the rest of homeroom chatting on and teasing each other,then the bell rang for first period and so on for the rest of the day.(I skipped the whole school day cause it would of been very boring, anyways all that happened was that Yami got chased by Sasonie and still had detention after school).   
  
The bell rang to leave school so Yami,Yugi,and Aseka walked to the gates and said that they'll meet at the park a little later luckily, Yami he only had an one hour of detention without Sasonie bothering him--that's what he thought,"Hi Yami!! you have detention how come?",Sasonie asked suprised."Because of you, ya' ditz", he said in a low monotone voice,"Hmm...what was that Yami?","Nothing".  
  
" So Yami why did you get detention?", Sasonie asked, "Cause I was late to class thanks to you!", Yami said back disappointed that he had to spend AN HOUR WITH SASONIE. " Well if you want to get through detention easily all you have to do is write 'Yami loves Sasonie forever' a hundred times ^-~. "WHAT!!! *O.O* WHY?!", Yami screamed out, good thing there was only two other people but they were sleeping thank god.  
  
" So you won't get into more trouble", Sasonie said in a dreamy tone."NEVER!!!", Yami said, "Then I'll tell the principal that you skipped detention to go out with your friends!! You know I can do that Yami?", she said getting a little agitated that Yami won't write what she said for him to do. Yami huffed,"Fiinnee", Yami pouted then started writing out his assingment and mutteing incoherent words.  
  
He spent the whole time writing nervously and muttering ways to get rid of Sasonie for good, with Sasonie staring at him intently and smiling -RIINNGG - the bell had just rung"Yes!!!", Yami got up and sped out as fast as he could so Sasonie wouldn't chase after him." *whew* That was close now I gotta get to the park quickly or they'll leave me like the last time.   
  
AROUND THE CORNER A COUPLE OF BUILDINGS DOWN  
  
" Hey cutey what are you doing out so late?", " Well that's none of your business ugly!!"," What!! I'll teach you to say such things, boys come on lets show her what we can do to girls that try to resist!", the leader announced, which someone in particular overheard.  
  
" Hey!! Stop!!", Yami yelled, they stopped in their tracks, but the girl was about to pull out something then Yami came and punched each of them in their stomachs one falling after the other, then he grabbed her hand and ran off down the sidewalk.  
' Why am I helping this girl I don't even know her much less who she is, and.....why is her hair gold looking?', Yami thought.They stopped at the end of the last building,"Who are you and--","Hey come back here you two!!!", the bullies got up again and started to run after them.  
  
" No time to answer that lets go!!", the girl spoke then grabbed Yami's hand and turned the corner into a little storage room that had the door open the girl literally threw Yami in and ran in closing the door quietly. "Don't talk or anything", the girl whispered to Yami, while the bullies ran past the door yelling incoherent words out loud.   
By that time Yami had gotten up and there was an awkward silence, now Yami was staring at her up and down noticing that there was a tattoo or birthmark or something on her back right shoulder." ahem, as I was saying who are you and--", yet again cut off from his sentence," Come on lets go now!!!", she dragged Yami out of the room and they ran for about a minute or so.  
  
Never minding his question from before that got cut off twice Yami simply asked,"Is that a tattoo on your shoulder?", with a look of questions about to come pouring out of his mouth." No it's not, for your information it's a birthmark, and I just moved here from Egypt to stay and I'm looking for my friend I was supposed to meet her at the airport but her parents said she had school so my parents and I got a ride to our new home,  
then I decided to take a walk to see if I can get a good look at this place for myself, until I ran into those jerks and you.", she finished her story," You can speak our language( which is japanese for some of you who are slow)?", Yami was taken back by how good she spoke for a first timer," Yes I can speak your 'language' my father is Japanese and my mother is Egyptian", she mocked Yami.  
  
"Umm....hey it's getting late I gotta go, do you think you can find your way to your house?", Yami asked as he turned to walk home," I can't remember it's dark, HEY!!! where are you going?", the girl asked now scared she was going to have to find her own way home.  
" Home!!", Yami said walking away," How do you expect me to get home in the dark!!?",she said Yami stopped," Do you remember anyplace next your house that might be fimiliar to you?",I remember a street down from a school, I think it was a high school!!"," Follow me!!", Yami started walking in a different direction with the girl close behind.  
" This is the street I remember now 'thank you'!!", she replied then walked about fourty more feet then crossed the street and into her home waving back at Yami then he walked home since it was to late to go to the park.  
  
'Who is she?And I didn't even get her name!?', Yami scowled at himself," Anyways like I'll see her again I should get home or else grandpa'll send the National Coast Guard to come looking for me.". Yami remembered how his grandpa did that when Yami was about five minutes late home. As soon as he got home he saw that Yugi,Aseka,Joey,Tristan,Mai,Ryou,and Miho all talking inside the Turtle Gameshop." Yami were've ya been man we been looking for yous, and you're s'poes to meet us at the park!?", Joey asked excitedly that they finally found Yami.  
"I just had a little encounter today with some girl and a couple of bullies that's all","OH, YAMI ARE YOU ALRIGHT ,ARE YOU HURT ,DID THAT GIRL TOUCH YOU CAUSE IF SHE DID I SWEAR THAT I'LL GET--",(everyone O.O;;;)"SASONIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!?!!?!!"," Sasonie jumped out of nowhere and scared everyone half to death.", Ryou said with a sweatdrop.^_^" I heard everything and I just couldn't take it anymore so I came to comfort you till you feel better", sasonie explained her reason for the interruption.~_~!" Sasonie get outta here", " Why?I thought you needed comfort and anways you know I'm yours forever and ever!!!",Sasonie said to a now figure in a coma still standing with his eyes blank staring into space.  
  
"Sasonie I think that you just put my brother into a coma so you might as well leave ", Yugi said pushing her out of the door and locking it.  
"Umm..Yami she's gone I locked her out","Bout' time!!!", Yami said shifting to the counter to take a seat behind it."So what's her name, what's this girl like is she hot, does she have big boobs come on spread the wealth?", Both Joey and Tristan said before getting a huge lump on their heads caused by Mai and Miho. Yugi and Ryou just stood with sweatdrops ,"Well first I don't know her name, second she's pretty for an Egyptian--","She's an Egyptian wow never thought I'd be able to get to see another Egyptian around here! And what do you mean you don't know her name?!?!",Aseka said with a new hope to meet this unknown Egyptian girl and to beat Yami senseless for not asking her name."Yeah, well she said that she was here to see an old friend but her friend was in school the time she arrived here and,blah,blah,blah, and the rest I'll tell you tomorrow cause I'm going to bed now 'goodnight' ", Yami said leaving the gang downstairs with jaws to the floor just cause Yami would rather sleep than tell them about this Egyptian girl that he met.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
"Yami!.."Huh?".Yami!!.."Huh?"..YAMI!!!,","WHAT I'M UP!! I'M UP!! Yugi must you always do this to me WHEN I'm sleeping". Yami said as Yugi giggled into a fit of laughter this got a raging Yami chasing after Yugi with his pillow." Okay..Okay..I give Yam--", (Bpoff) Yami K.O.ed Yugi with his pillow.Yami grinned as Yugi lay on the floor with x's in his eyes.( like this X _X)  
Yami went to check the time on the clock and it said 7:15 a.m. ,"Yugi woke me up this early to get ready for school and he already has on his uniform , and we still have forty-five more minutes til' school starts what screwed with his mind last night?!", Yami said as he threw his pillow on Yugi's face and trudged off to the shower with his towel. ( Sorry but I had to bring this up Ladies think about it *Yami in nothing but a towel* wipes off the drool on my mouth, and eyes still glazed over)  
Yami just turned on the overhead shower and stepped in as the water was hitting his body and dampening his hair with every droplet of water,' Why am I still obsessing over her name and I don't even know it, anyways why is this water getting HOTTER', ( FLLUUUSSSSHHHHH),"Huh...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH", Yami screamed as Yugi said", So how'd you like them apples, huh Yami","YUGI you little, hold on", as Yami turned off the shower and grabbed for his towel and wrapped himself with it.  
" Oh..now where was I, oh yes YUGI you little monkey get your butt back here so I can kick it!!!!", Yami yelled as Yugi went downstairs and Yami followed only to be stopped by six pairs of eyes staring in total shock that Yami was in his towel chasing Yugi.   
Yami just blushed ten different shades of red as Mai and Miho and Aseka just turned around and giggled ,while the guys told Yami to go back upstairs before Sasonie comes cause they saw her just leave her house and was walking this way about five minutes ago and will be here any second now,without thinking twice Yami jetted as fast as he could cause he saw Sasonie's walking figure coming to the house.   
Yami got dressed as fast as he could brushed his hair back up the way it was always. Yami was now halfway down the stairs when he saw an extra pair of shoes at the door and he knew it was Sasonie's, he tried to get downstairs as quietly as he could but was caught by Sasonie in a glomp.  
"Yami I thought you'd never come down!", Sasonie said trying to keep herself on as Yami was prying her off of him it was no use so he called for reenforcements, Joey had one arm, Tristan the other ,Yugi one leg ,and Ryou the other.   
And with that Yami was free to breathe, and they sent Sasonie outside but she kept banging on the door pleading for them to let her in she tried the back door but it was locked already by Aseka, she gave up and told Yami she'd get him later and he knew it too." What are you guys still doing here you should be getting to school ", a fairly tall woman said to the group of teens.  
"I'm having a visit with some newcomers at the sold house down the street, so you need to go to school", with that said everyone left except for Yami and Yugi.  
"Bye mom!!!", the twins said in unison and left just before Yami came back to ask if it was the new homeowners down the street from the school. But she told him to leave before she locked him out and didn't answer his question.(That's so kawaiiii ,Yami saying 'bye mom')  
'What did she mean by newcomers down the street.........wait a minute does she mean by the house down the street from the school, I'll have to ask her later when we get home from school', Yami thought before he made contact with a flying ball straight to his face.  
One of the boys from their school came running up to him giving apologies not wanting Yami to loose his temper. That was Yami's way of showing he didn't like to be bothered and there were a few people who would try to mess with him or just annoy him ,but they would end up being pummeled to nothing and Yami in detention for a week.  
Yami just shrugged it off and kept on walking,"You know what Aseka ,I never noticed that your hair is black but in the sun shines with silver highlights", Mai said pointing to Aseka's hair."What you mean this, it's been like that since I was born just like.....*sniff*....I miss her we were like sisters but now I lost contact with her about six months ago.I wonder if she still remembers me.",Aseka said wiping a single tear that fell from her face.  
"Sorry to be barging in on your personal life but who is 'she'?", Tristan asked,"She is my friend ,actually my best friend,more like a sister than a friend that's what we thought, we thought that we couldn't be seperated until my father had to transfer here. Oh yeah and her name is A--","YYAAMMII",Aseka was cutoff by Sasonie's.  
"Yami you know what we'll see you later", everyone one said speeding of into the school."Sasonie this is not the time to be messing with m--",Yami was then again stopped by Sasonie's hug.  
"Sasonie get offa' me right NOW!!!!", Yami said with devil horns growing on his head."Yami why are you so mean to me now?!",Sasonie said teary eyes batting them at Yami, he just rolled his eyes mentally and walked away saying,"Whatever". As he turned to open the door he caught a glimpse of gold and brown in the sun pass by,"I must be delerious or something". As soon as he stepped in the bell rang,"Yami your actually not late I wonder why....wait don't tell me you killed Sasonie right? THANK THE HEAVENS!!",Joey said to Yami as he took his seat and put his head on his desk. The talking in class stopped as soon as the teacher stepped in,"Class we have a new student, please come in and introduce yourself miss like I said", the teacher said as the door opened as she stepped in there was a gasp from Aseka.  
"What is it Aseka?",Yugi asked looking from Aseka to the girl,"My name is Anzu Masaki, and I'm from Egypt I just moved here a couple of days ago and I'm pleased to meet you all, my hobbies are dancing, gymnastics, and duel monsters", Anzu said as she finished telling the class about herself, after Yami heard her voice he was certain she was the girl from yesterday he shot his head up too look at her but then he saw the same gold and brown that he saw in the hallway and that was her hair just like Aseka's but instead of silver it was gold.  
"Okay now that that's out of the way lets give you a seat...hmm....between Yugi and Yami raise your hands",Yugi raised his hand as Yami slowly put his up. Then Anzu just noticed him and gasped which no one noticed and she took her seat carefully between Yami and Yugi.  
"Since that's done with you may talk the remainder of the class I'll be back, I'm going to put a student in charge so be nice to her", the teacher said as he left and Sasonie came in. Now Yami feared cause if Sasonie ever found out that Anzu was the girl that Yami helped she'd probably kill her just for looking at Yami. Aseka walked over and gave Anzu a hug that lasted about 30 seconds ,"How've you been? I've missed you 'Zu Zu' how's everything?",Aseka said.  
"I'm fine 'Se Se', and everythings alright, and you do you still play it?", Anzu said looking from Aseka to Yugi.  
"You look a lot like him!!!" Anzu said pointing to Yami who was to stunned to even look anywhere.  
"Yami what a coincidence that Anzu san knows you and how's that, 'Yam Yam",Yugi asked eyeing Yami suspiciously, and Aseka just giggled as the rest of the gang came over and was now staring at Yami since they heard Yugi ask the question. "So , Anzu nice name ,mines is Mai Kujaku, that's Joseph Wheeler,"It's Joey". "Whatever, anyways thats Tristan, Ryou, Miho, and you already know Aseka and the twins Yugi and Yami Mouto", Mai said pointing to each of them. "And that girl over there is Sasonie she's a lunatic if you ask me, but she's been chasing after Yami since Ra knows when", Mai said pointing to the blonde and brown haired girl walking over to them. "Hey now I see what you mean Aseka when you said both of your hairs shine different colors in the sun yours silver and Anzu's gold that is freaky are you sure your not sisters","Yeah pretty sure but we've been friends since at least we were one or two years old I think".  
"As I was saying how do you know her?","You what I was telling you about the Egyptian girl I helped yesterday that's her", Yami said pointing to Anzu. "Your kidding me! This is the girl you helped and you didn't tell me ,Yami how could you after all we've been through you help her and not me!!!" Sasonie heard everything that Yami just said. "Um..hi how are you?"," Don't even play games with me missy I know what you're up to and your not taking Yami away from me!!!", Sasonie bellowed in a deep voice so only the group could hear."Hey she didn't even do anything to you so why are you being so uptight for its not like she's Yami's girlfriend or anything, and your not even his girlfriend!!!",Aseka said right in front of Sasonie's face, this made Sasonie show something she would only do when she was really angry with anyone who came in her face or near anything that gets in her way of getting what she wants. "Fine, you know what I Sasonie challenge you girl, to a duel . If you know what that is?", Anzu just stared at her and said," Fine I accept your challenge I don't mind at all", that got Sasonie seeing red with slits in her eyes. "How dare you be so calm, fine we duel now", Sasonie said getting her deck out of her purse. Anzu got hers ready,"Aren't you going to help her?", Yugi and the others asked Aseka who was watching them shuffle their decks,"Don't worry Anzu is the best Egyptian duelist I know, and apart from Yami, Yugi, and Malik she is the best, she can handle herself",Aseka said."Uhh...sorry to intrude but who's Malik?", Ryou asked, "Ask Anzu your self if you want to know, but he's a good friend, and the only one to beat Anzu to a Duel monsters game everytime they duel and asked for something in return ", Aseka said with a smile on her face and Anzu turned as red as a rose. Everyone in the group saw how red Anzu turned and was now paying attention to what she was about to say.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued.......the next chapter will be longer and more amusing like something in Science, And Sasonie gets told off!! IT WILL BE MY BEST YET FUNNY AND COOL!!!!!!!!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahhaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^______^  
  
Yami: ~ _ ~ ; someone help her she had my stash of chocolate plus hers and I really think she's gone mental !!!  
  
Yugi: Don't worry Yami it'll wear out soon I bet and plus she didn't get all your chocolate not the ones in the underwear draw, she would never go and take chocolate out of there would she ?  
  
Yami: u_u She did!!  
  
Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ^_______^ Yami gimme a hug!!!  
  
Yami: No you ate all my chocolate!!!  
  
Here!!! ^_____^  
  
Yami: *All teary eyed* For me?  
  
*nods head* Yep!!! and that to!!! *points to a big truck filled with chocolate*  
  
Yami:*sniff* Thank you!!! *hugs Y.A., then eats the chocolate in his hand and the rest in the big truck*  
  
Yami.Anzu. and Yami: WWEEE LLOOVVEE YYYOOOUUU YYUUGGII!!!!!!!!!!!!! HUG TIME*squeezes Yugi while hugging him* BOUNCY,BOUNCY,BOUNCY,BOUNCY,*and etc. jumping all over the place*  
  
Yugi: Please R&R, and help me I need reenforcements to calm them down!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter Two Sasonie's Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.   
  
But I do own Aseka and Sasonie, and I'm making Ryou and Bakura brothers like Yami and Yugi(Oh and for those of you who know who Malik is and his other then you already know I'll be talking about them in my story).   
Oh yeah and I'm modifying Anzu's deck instead of the one she had on the series, but I'm keeping some of the good cards in her deck the one's she used in the episode with Mai .  
And a little suprise for you people but your going to have to read about it. And more to come in the next couple of chapters!!! ^_^ And on with the chappie!!!  
(authors note), ~ thinking~ , " talking"  
  
By: Yami Anzu  
  
Chapter Two: Sasonie's Challenge  
  
  
  
  
  
"So Who's Malik, Anzu?", Yugi asked now with interest in the story he was about to hear. Anzu was now starting to calm down about what Aseka had said, "Malik is just a friend and everytime we dueled I lost cause he was the best duelist we knew and his brother ,Marrik is even better you remember him don't you Aseka?", Anzu now put the spotlight on Aseka, she cursed under her breath and gave a death glare to Anzu.  
*sigh*," Marrik is Malik's brother, more like twin except for their hairstyle and voice, kind of like Yugi and Yami. But way different like Ryou and Bakura, an-"," You have a twin brother too?", Anzu said pointing to Ryou who was now to shy to answer the question.  
"Yes Ryou has a brother and his name is Bakura, Bakura is just the opposite of Ryou, while he's good Bakura is just bad with a capital 'B', and is notorious for trouble",   
" And we still don't know about these Malik and Marrik guys, who are they?", Tristan cut in.   
"As I was saying Malik had a little thing for Anzu and","not to mention Marrik was mean to everyone but you"," And Malik went ga ga over you"," At least Marrik didn't drool on me"," At least he didn't come in the night trying to serenade me!!!",both exchanging glares then turning the opposite way of each other.  
The whole gang including Sasonie just sweatdropped, and the second it was over they both turned around at the same time and started talking to each other in the Egyptian language and laughed, that made everyone sweatdrop even more.   
  
"Umm...are they sure their not sisters, this is just freaky watching them just argue then start talking all over again and in Egyptian too, this is really confusing", Yami said now onlooking the two talking.  
(Ok this is Aseka and Anzu talking in Egyptian)  
"Anzu I think Yami likes you cause he never moved from his spot to come over and say hi to you"," He probably must be",  
"You like him don't you, admit it", " He's cute in his own way I sincerely like his eyes, very mysterious", " I know what you mean Yugi's eyes are just like Yami's, and their twins but different in some ways like how Yugi makes it to class early and Yami is plauged with Sasonie's psycho babble that makes him late,  
and plus she's jealous of you just cause Yami looked at ya', oh yeah I saw your schedule you have ,p.e. with her, me, Yami and Ryou, Math with Mai and Joey, Ancient World History with Ryou and Yugi, Science with me,Yami and Sasonie, Language with Miho,Joey, and Tristan, and Preforming Arts with Sasonie. And your classes are lined up in order like this Math, P.e., Science, A.W.H., Performing Arts, then Language.  
Oh yeah we have gym today you know what that means ", and at the same time they both yelled "Gymnastics", and started laughing.  
( And this is where Sasonie interrups. u_u;)  
While they were laughing Sasonie just yelled," What are you talking about we do not understand your language!!!", she was fuming now and just stared at them waiting for an explination. -RRIINNGG- the bell had rung and it was time for first period,  
"Anzu you've got math now with Mai and Joey, can you guys help her today", "Sure no problem for the unstoppable Joey Wheeler", Joey said flexing his muscles. " Don't you mean Joseph, don't worry Aseka I'll take her to class",  
Mai said with a wink, while Aseka smiled and asked Ryou something," Oh and before I forget Anzu, Ryou will meet you outside of class and meet up with me to go to p.e. ok", "No problem with me, bye", as they set off to different classes.  
None of them had no idea of what was in store for them cause Sasonie had a plan to humiliate Anzu in any class she had with her. As Sasonie walked to class she gave a cold smile that made some of the students that pass her get chills down their backs and some of their hairs stand on end.  
As soon as Mai, Joey ,and Anzu got to math the teacher gave her ,her seat and started on their lesson for that day and of course this wasn't Joey's favorite subject and was giving trouble by asking the teacher every minute about the same problem they had just went over.  
And in Science Aseka, Yugi, Yami, and Ryou were talking cause they had a test and they finished in fifteen minutes total," Aseka what were you and Anzu talking about in homeroom?", Yugi asked." Tsk* Tsk*Tsk* Yugi that is mine and Anzu's secret to keep she might tell Mai, or she might not but that depends, anyways lets talk ,Yami you like her don't you", Aseka said putting Yami on the spot," What I hardly even know her much less like her, and what are you talkin-",  
"Spare me Yami just admit it I saw how you were staring at her and you almost drooled all over yourself when she just came in this morning","I did not!!","say what you want but you might not have a chance like this cause I have a feeling that something's coming and it might take your chance, just like-", Aseka stopped herself and went into a deep thought.  
~*sigh* Malik over did it if he just kept it simple , and Marrik he hardly talk to me cause he was usually with his friends trying to avoid me *smile * I think he was shy or something. But that feeling it feels familiar but different in some way, oh well I'll find out soon enough", Aseka just smiled and they just talked about the test they took about how easy it was.   
- RRIINNGG- The bell rang for second peroid and Ryou went to meet Anzu outside of Math ," So how was math today Anzu?", Ryou asked. "Well it was ok but we had to do some of the problems over again because Joey-kun asked about the same problem over and over again!", Anzu stated as they both laughed meeting up with Aseka. "What's so funny?"," Joey-kun was bugging Mr. Yamasaki about the same Math problems they did the whole period", Ryou said to Aseka as she started to crack up.  
  
"This is our stop see ya in gym Ryou, bye!!","Bye guys, or should I say girls"," Ha!! Your such a charmer Ryou", Aseka said waving to him.  
"So ready for Gym?", Aseka asked as they entered the locker room," Sure am, I can't belive that my mom got all the things I needed in just four hours yesterday!!", Anzu said as she took her stuff out her bag and started changing then as Sasonie entered she saw Anzu and Aseka talking then she got her smile back on her face this would be perfect cause she   
could just make   
a fool out of Anzu and make her do Gymnastics on her first day of school and be   
humiliated that she couldn't do it, this is one of her plans to do and she had plans for any other class. So everyone was dressed and went to the Gymnasium, then the teacher gave Anzu her seat, two seats infront of Yami and beside Ryou and Aseka. "Ok as you know this week we will be   
doing Gymnastics, as you can see the equipment is up and were going to be practicing on the balance beam and floor routines as you see in the Tournaments on the television now, we'll be starting on the floor first with flips that you can do, any type of flip is fine as long as it's a flip got me!!", Yes Ms. Yusagi!!!", the class said in unison.   
"Now can someone go first to show them how it's done?!, Yes Miss Nodisaki!!", Sasonie walked to the floor with a little sway in the hips. She stood there the started running and did a front flip into two more front flips and a back flip.  
"Well done Sasonie now would anyone else want to try?!", after Sasonie came down she walked right behind Anzu and pushed her forward to make her stumble a little to stay on her feet. "Yes Miss Masaki go on ahead!!", Anzu looked back at Aseka not sure of what to do then Aseka just nodded with a smirk, and Anzu smiled back.   
Anzu stepped up to the floor,"Sasonie your stance was flawed and Anzu's gonna show you how it's done!!", Aseka said to Sasonie then watched as Anzu started running and did two front flips that were perfect and a back flip that went into a no-hand-side-twist-flip and ended with a no-hand-front-flip.  
  
"That was excellent Anzu your stance was perfect and the flips were graceful as a butterfly people you can learn from her and Sasonie you could learn the stance from her, ok now on with the flips who's next!!, Yes Miss Rokichi!!", they went on with the flips and as Anzu came down Ryou and Aseka congradulated Anzu on her performance.  
"Anzu you great as ever I thought you had gotten a little rusty without me around to see that you kept up and in good shape, but I guess I was wrong, tell me who kept you going?", Aseka asked.   
"One word guess?","Malik, he actually did this?", "Yup, he never let a day go by that since you left he came to train me even more than usual. Oh and we did this new trick but I need Malik to do it, it was scary at first but I had gotten used to it, hehe","Umm I think you guys should quiet down cause Sasonie looks like she's about to burst from jealously", Ryou whispered to them. "Let her be jealous, hey where's Yami wasn't he just here a minute ago!?!", Aseka asked as they turned to look where he went to.  
"Hey look, there he is!!", Anzu pointed out to where Yami was he just came down from the floor walking down the steps with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed.  
"That was great Yami, so who's next?, Yes Mr. Kurisai!!!", again with the class still doing flips. "Yami you just went?, you could of told us we would've watched!!", Aseka said as Yami just opened his eyes. "You were busy, so I didn't want to disturb", Yami said as he looked at Anzu and closed his eyes back and sat down.  
  
"If you guys would have kept a more closer watch you could've seen him flip marvilously and very unique, but nooooo you were congratulating her what fools I can't believe you would miss this uhhhhhh, the nerve!!", Sasonie yelled at Aseka, Anzu, and Ryou.   
"And you missy you come in all high and mighty from Egypt why did you even come here, what do you want take every girls man just cause they looked good to you it doesn't mean that you can take them, and you can stay away from Yami while your at it!!!!",Sasonie yelled at Anzu since the Gym teacher was busy with the other students she didn't hear. Anzu on the other hand was sometimes short-tempered and this was one of those times(You know when Joey and Tristan would insult her and she'd yell at them and would nearly pound on them).   
  
"You know what you're one of those dumb blonde bimbos that are always trying to pick a fight with weakling girls ,well I ain't one of em' cause I know that your just a wanna-be that can't dress or wear make-up right, you know what has anyone ever told you that you look like the Sword Stalker with a bad day, cause missy it ain't workin' for ya' and definetly not for the face, you look like an old Egyptian wild mongoose with missing fur!!!!", Anzu yelled back.  
  
And as soon as she finished Yami was the first to bust out laughing, then Aseka and Ryou joined in and Anzu just smirked cause Sasonie did look like the Sword Stalker her make-up was just horrific to look at.   
Yami was actually rolling on the ground and holding his sides, Aseka was slapping her chest so that she wouldn't kill herself laughing and Ryou was on his knees crying and laughing at the same time.  
"* gggrrrrrrrr*I challenge you offically to a Duel Monsters battle this weekend at the park where they have the holographic figures there, Aseka can show you if she doesn't die of laughter. Anyways this duel will have much importance to you cause if I win I get to pick your consequences, and if you win same thing and you have to show cause there will be students there to witness your defeat and consequences!!", She said then walked over to where her friends were and told them something and they nodded and went to tell other students.  
  
"Hahahahahaha, OMG,hahahahahahahaha I can't breath hahahahaha,*cough*cough*cough*, geeze you nearly killed me Anzu", Aseka said trying to configure herself back. "Sorry if I nearly killed ya' but she was really getting on my nerves and I had to say that cause man, who put on her make-up and dressed her", Anzu said then laughed along with them.  
After they were all finished laughing Aseka had just remembered that she and Ryou didn't even go yet," Ryou we still have to go and do the flips and you know how Ms. Yusagi gets when people don't finish the practice!!", Aseka had just remembered. "Yeah your right, come lets hurry!!", They ran to the still crowded teacher to do their flips, Anzu and Yami just watched as they went to do their flips one after the other. "Listen we got off on the wrong side of introducing ourselves , hi my name is Yami Mouto, yours?",Yami said as he put his hand out, Anzu stared at his hand then smiled and took it,"Anzu Masaki, nice to meet you!", Anzu said then started to watch Aseka flip with a simple front flip, back flip.   
Ryou had went before her so he came and met up with Yami and Anzu to watch. "So what would be Sasonie's consequences if you win Anzu?", Yami asked. "I don't know yet but I'll be thinking about it until this weekend so I have all week!", Anzu said with a smile forming on her face.   
"*sigh*I'm back ,so did Sasonie came back or anything?", Aseka asked,"Nope not at all", Yami said as the class started to get back in their order they did at the begining of class.   
they were back in the locker room changing back into their clothes,"Hey Anzu in about two and a half weeks from now there's going to be a Winter Ball and I want to know if you'll go?", Aseka asked. "Sure but I don't have a date an-", "You'll go with Yami!!", Aseka whispered to her so no one will hear. "What!!","Yeah!!", Aseka yelled back at Anzu.  
"But what if he asks someone else then what am I going to then huh?","You can ask someone else, ok, but you don't have to worry about that for right now", Aseka said as she put on her shoes. Then the bell rang for second period,"Ok lets see,Science you've got that with me, Yami and guess who?","Sasonie*tch* why me?!?!",Anzu said to the ceiling as she and Aseka walked to Science, then they met up with Yami.  
  
"What's wrong with her?", Yami asked as Anzu was muttering things to herself about things that could happen in Science. "She has Science with us, and 'you know who' that's why Anzu's talking to herself", Aseka said to Yami as he nodded his head. "Anzu where are you going Science is right here!!", Aseka and Yami yelled at her she turned around and started to run back until she heard.   
"YAAMMII!!!", Sasonie yelled turning the corner to hug him on his back. "Hm...I see your busy Yami so we'll leave you alone ",Aseka tried to say holding back a giggle as she pulled in a laughing Anzu behind her. "Yami why did you laugh at me today?", Sasonie said as she tried to pull a half crying half serious face, which made Yami want to laugh even more than before, his cheeks were turning red cause he was trying to hold it and his eyes were starting to water. Yami just pushed Sasonie off of him and went inside but went to the corner of the room and bust out laughing some people went over to check on him but saw that he was holding his sides so they just thought that he saw something funny  
( Which he did *Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!* which was Sasonie's ugly make-up, ohhhh that was funny)  
  
Then the bell just rang and the teacher just came in,"Ok lets see we have a new student today, her name is Anzu Masaki and lets give her a seat hmm....the table behind Sasonie beside Yami", the teacher said and Anzu just walked past Sasonie and sat on the left of Yami and Aseka was on Anzu's left so they all could talk. This got Sasonie steaming mad(I mean you can actually see the steam coming out of her ears, haha), "What's up?", Yami asked leaning back in his seat.  
"Hey Anzu, look now were all together!!", Aseka said, "Ok class today we'll be doing experiments in groups of three and maybe four if there aren't enough people to make their own group, got me so start pairing up you got five mintues", The teacher said. "So you guys want to be in a group of three?", Aseka asked.   
"Sure why not, you in Anzu?", Yami asked looking at her, her eyes were as wide as saucers,"Yeah I'm in, but one thing I have to ask, Yami when you sit back here and Sasonie's in front of you and the door is at least a few feet to the right behind of us did you see something that I saw when the door opened?",Anzu asked now starting to hold the breakfast that she had this morning from coming up.  
"YOU SEE IT TO?!?!?!", Yami got out of his seat and yelled,"What, see what, what did you guys see that even has Yami all rattled up?", Aseka asked. "Believe me Aseka you don't want to know it'll make you want to puke if you do but if you want to know","Every time the door opens cause you know it's kinda' windy here, anyways everytime the door opens Sasonie skirt flies up and you wouldn't believe what she always wears", Yami said starting to shudder with big chills going down his spine at the scene that had happened before.   
"You see Sasonie wears a","Tongs, group leaders get your tongs","And Mrs.Yamaguchi answered it for ya', Sasonie wears them and my eyes were tramatized when I first saw it, I almost puked, now do you see?", Anzu said. Aseka looked liked she heard the most gross, nasty, butt-ugly thing in her life she look like she was going to puke.  
Yami had left to get the 'tongs' from the front of the class and just came back to see Aseka almost going to puke. "You told her?","Nope, Mrs. Yamaguchi said it for me",Anzu said taking the tongs from Yami. "Umm. what am I supposed to do with these?", Anzu said looking at the tongs. "I don't know yet, I guess we'll have to wait, Aseka are you ok?", Yami said   
Aseka was still shocked and her eyes were wider than before, then she just snapped out of it,"I feel so sorry for you guys that you have to see that I never knew, and now I regret asking about it", Aseka said shaking her head side to side.  
  
"Yaaammmiii, why don't you join my group we need one more person and its open for you, don't you want to join my group?, you can be the leader?",Sasonie asked Yami trying to grab his arm to pull him over to her group to sit with them. "Sasonie don't you see Yami's already in a group and we don't want you terrorizing our group leader!!!", Anzu said pulling Yami back.  
"Why don't you go back to Egypt it's probably the best thing to do 'girl' cause I'm gonna' mop the floor with you!!", Sasonie yelled back pulling on Yami harder hurting his wrist.  
  
"Well you need to back 'in' your mother cause the world is frightened by your face, and you just killed my eye sight just from looking at ya', I mean come on terrorizing people won't get you anywhere but being blown up cause they thought you were killer clown with the outfit and all!!", this time some of the class members heard and started to laugh out loud and Yami was crying cause he was laughing so hard and he couldn't hold his stomach cause Anzu and Sasonie had his arms. Aseka was banging on the counter and holding her stomach.  
  
This got Sasonie raging mad she let go of Yami and tried to lunge after Anzu but she was to quick and moved out of the way leaving Yami on the floor twitching cause he couldn't stop laughing. Sasonie slapped Anzu in the face, cause she was trying to pick up Yami from the floor and was now fully concious of the scene that was in front of him, Yami, Aseka, and the rest of the class gasped as Sasonie slapped Anzu across the face.  
Now Anzu was over the limit she grabbed Sasonie's hair and ripped a handful of hair out, and this started a cat fit in the middle of class. (Where was the teacher? she left class a couple of seconds before Saonie came and was in the teachers bathroom down stairs so she won't be back for another couple of minutes, Anzu's gonna rip Sasonie to peices cause you know Anzu's been in Egypt and she's a mean 'you know' when it comes to fights, So I'm rooting on Anzu. Of course cause I know what's gonna happen anyways back to the story)  
  
The rest of the class watched as Sasonie's hair fell to the ground and Anzu tripped her making Sasonie fall to the ground with a loud thud. Then Sasonie got back up and tried to hit Anzu with a open hand and she had long nails and grazed Anzu's left cheek with two out of five nails or should I say claws.   
That was it Aseka and Yami had seen enough and was now trying to separate the two, Aseka asked one of the guys to hold Sasonie back while Yami grabbed Anzu around the waist to pull her back. Yami had to admit it Anzu was strong for a girl and wished never to get in a fight with her at all. Then Aseka came to calm Anzu down while Yami just held her shoulders and stared back at Sasonie, she was sitting on a chair holding her back that was probably bruised.  
  
"Anzu snap out of it she's not worth your time but you get to duel her this weekend and show her how to really play and plus you have that consequences thing if you win so you can still get her back", Aseka said holding Anzu's hands together and rubbing them. "Is she back yet Aseka?", Yami asked looking down at the two, "Nearly, give me a minute", Aseka said trying tosnap Anzu out of it. "PEOPLE MRS.YAMAGUCHI IS COMING BACK GET IN YOUR SEATS OR WE'LL GET DETENTION!!!!!!", One of the boys said running back inside the class.  
  
By the time he said Anzu was snapped out of it and was glaring evilly at Sasonie  
but stopped when she heard the guy yell to the class. Sasonie stopped rubbing her back and went with her group cause they found someone else.  
Anzu was holding her cheek and checking to see if there was and scrapes , and felt something warm and wet running down her cheek, 'she was bleeding' Sasonie made Anzu bleed. "It's not bad just a little scrape looked like you got two paper cuts in the same place", Yami said as Aseka got a piece of her little towel paper and wiped it away and put something else on it that was the color of her skin and put some face powder on it and it looked lik she never got cut.  
"Is it still showing?", Anzu asked touching it," No it's just perfect", Yami said looking at it then at the door to see if the teacher was coming. As soon as the class got back to their seats and groups Mrs. Yamaguchi came in looking relieved.  
  
"Ok class lets get back to business, now you need to get the flasks and the rest of the equipment for this project it will take today and tomorrow to do this,and we need all the time we can get", she said as some students came up to get the rest of the stuff.  
"I'll go!!", Aseka said getting up and leaving Yami and Anzu to talk. "So why did you help me I could of taken care of Sasonie myself?",Yami asked looking at Anzu. "Please, like you could of taken her and anyways she needed to be taught a lesson but not like that, I wanted to teach her by dueling her but she pushed my buttons and I went off she would have gotten a whole lot more if you guys didn't stop me", Anzu said writing something down then Yami laughed and Anzu smiled.  
"So what exactly are we doing in this experiment?", Anzu asked picking up the paper and looking at it. "Umm, ok lets see Mrs. Y. wants us to use the two flasks and put one on the heater and put water in it and the other just plain water and put food coloring in them but they have to be two different colors and see which ones go to the other side but we have to have them horizontally and to make sure that they are not leaking to go through with the whole project, and if the water falls through while they are being held over the sink we have to do the whole thing over cause the colors have to switch sides. Thats just the first part the second part we do tomorrow",Yami said taking the stuff from Aseka she just came back with the rest.  
  
Then one of Sasonie's friends came,"Ahem, Sasonie forgot to tell you that you have to meet her at stadium number#10 and to get ready to loose", the girl said,"Whatever like I'm going to loose, especially to her", Anzu said pointing to Sasonie. The girl just turned around and left,   
"She's gonna wish she never messed with Anzu-chan, right Yami", Askea said holding up her arm in the air. "Yeah I'd like to see somebody cream her make her to humiliated to even show her face any more", Anzu and Aseka just laughed as Yami smirked at his remark.  
Sasonie turned around and saw that they were having fun with each other,"She's going down and out of Japan forever", Sasonie hissed in a low chilly voice,"And if not out of Japan then I'm taking her out", Sasonie smiled evilly at her newly discovered plan and a back up if it didn't work.   
  
"Ok class the bell is going to ring in ten minutes so you need to hurry up with the experiment, so we can clean up and at least have some free time to talk", Mrs.Y. exclaimed, she knew that if she said that then they would hurry up and finish just to talk. She heard a couple of whispers from some students talking about a fight but didn't say the students names.  
"And who got into a fight today, Ms. Nodori?", Mrs. Y. looked at her with eyes that said if you don't tell then your getting detention. "Umm..", She looked around the class and saw Sasonie glaring daggers at her that said { If you want to live then say Motamiya and Chikari were }. "Umm..Motamiya and Chikari were this morning about whose the better player at Duel Monsters", Mrs Y. looked at her then at the rest of the class to see if anyone told her to say anything if she asked but found none. "Motamiya and Chikari are going to get themselves hurt if they keep on doing this, I don't know how you kids can argue over something so little that doesn't make any sense to me at all", She said going to her desk the class sighed silently especially Sasonie and Anzu, since they were the ones that fought in Science. And by the end of the day the whole school excluding the school staff would know about the fight and how Anzu ripped out Sasonie's hair and Sasonie scratched Anzu's face and the rest.  
  
So the whole class actually finished the project in record time '8 minutes with time to spare for talking, and some kids went over to Aseka, Yami, and Anzu to see if she was alright or if they can see the scrape this got Sasonie burning inside and out cause nobody came to look at her to see if she was alright she knew that some of the kids didn't like her cause she's to pushy and a prep, meanwhile at the table.  
"Are you ok, I mean that was a hard slap from Sasonie", One of the boys asked Anzu trying to sit beside her, this got Yami a little jealous cause it's even been a whole day and boys are already trying to hit on her. And another guy actually pushed Yami out of his seat just to sit beside Anzu,"Excuse me but my friend was sitting there, you need to move", Anzu looked at the guy who pushed Yami out of his seat, and he quickly gave Yami back his seat and laughed nervously scooting back.  
Then the bell had rang for them to leave and so many people were surrounding her that she couldn't find Aseka or Yami, then two hands grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the growing crowd. It was Aseka and Yami, Anzu felt so relieved to see them again,"Thanks you guys I thought they were gonna squeeze me to death by surrounding me or something!!", Anzu said walking with them.   
Oh yeah next is Ancient World History, you have that with Yugi and Ryou, they're going to meet you at my locker so follow me, oh see ya later Yami!", Aseka said. "Where's he going", Anzu asked, "English!! see ya later!", Yami said. "Ohhh, Bye!!", Anzu waved to him and he smiled back.  
  
They walked to Aseka's locker to find Yugi and Ryou just like Aseka said,"Hey what's up, Me and Ryou heard the strangest rumor ever that Anzu and Sasonie got into a fight", Yugi said looking from Aseka to Anzu then back again. "That was no rumor it really did happen , I was there you can aske Yami too!!", Aseka said. "Seriously how come?!", Ryou asked,"Ok you know how we have that Science project that we have to do and team up into groups, well Yami was in our group and Sasonie came over to ask him if he would join her group well, me and Anzu already had our group set up, and then she grabbed his arm and tried to pull him to her group, since we had our group we didn't want to loose our leader so Anzu here stood up and told Sasonie to and I quote 'Sasonie don't you see Yami's already in a group and we don't want you terrorizing our group leader!!! ' and Sasonie said that she's gonna mop the floor with Anzu and Anzu said that Sasonie was to ugly that she needed to go back in her mother cause the people don't want to see her and they might blow her up cause she looked like a clown with the clothes and all.  
And that's when Sasonie lunged at Anzu and missed then slapped Anzu in the face cause she was helping up Yami cause he was laughing so hard he was twitching on the floor then that's when Anzu pulled out a hand full of Sasonie's hair and that started a big cat fight between the two of them and before we broke them apart sasonie scratched Anzu's face I had to fix it but it'll be ok and that's most of it I'll tell the rest later cause the bells about to ring and I don't want Anzu chan being late on her first day so I'll see you guys later", she said and left to her next class.  
"Is it true you ripped out Sasonie's hair?!?!", Ryou asked amazed how in one day a new student can already get into a fight." Yeah, but she's the one that pushed me to cause a little pain to her head but she deserved this it was coming for her."Anzu said as they reached A.W.H.  
"But seriously she scratched you I don't see it!!", Yugi said looking at her face. Then she pulled something from her left cheek and showed two scratch marks they looked a bit big but not big enough to say it was claw marks. "Wow that looks a liitle bad if you ask me did it feel like it was getting bigger or something cause you said it was small barely noticeable but it looks bigger than you said?!", Yugi asked as they got in class. "You know it does feel a bit bigger cause   
Aseka said they look like paper cuts!!", Anzu said touching her cut and felt a bigger cut on her cheek. "What in the world how did it get bigger, feels like I did get hit with claws instead of paper cuts!!", Anzu said looking like she going to go in panic a little cause she never had one scar on her face but this is just impossible to see.   
"I think you should go to the nurse and have it checked out we'll go with you but first hold on I need to tell Mr. Yudo you guys wait right here", Yugi said going to his teacher then telling him something and Mr. Yudo nodded his head and Yugi came back. "Ok he's gonna let us go but I think you'll need Aseka for this to make up something cause I'm no good and Ryou won't tell any lie what so ever", Yugi said as they walked down the hall then they stopped at Aseka's class and went inside Ryou and Anzu stayed at the door while Yugi went up to the teacher and explained that they need Aseka for an emergency, the teacher nodded her head and let Aseka go with them and out the door.  
  
"What happened?!", Aseka said all worried, "Anzu's cut got bigger and now it's starting to bleed a little bit!!", Ryou explained and Aseka looked at Anzu and saw that she was about to cry,"Anzu don't worry it'll be fixed in no time and you won't be able to see it", Aseka tried to cheer her up but it hardly worked Anzu just gave a little smile to show Aseka she was ok but turned her head away and frowned.  
Then Aseka got a really good idea, "You guys I'll be right back I need to get something!!",Aseka ran down the hall and went downstairs for about a couple of minutes, Yugi decided to take advantage of this and went to the bathroom Ryou got a drink of water and came back Anzu was leaning on the lockers and turned away from the way Aseka went and closed her eyes thinking of what Sasonie had done to her cheek. Then Yugi came back and was standing beside Ryou talking about Anzu's cut.  
Then Yugi and Ryou heard Aseka but Anzu was to deep in thought to hear her call them. Yugi and Ryou saw that Aseka brought Yami with her and he looked concerned," What's wrong, what happened?!",Yami said looking at Yugi and Ryou then at Anzu's turned figure leaning against the lockers.  
"Her cut got bigger and we don't know why!!", Ryou explained, then ASeka went over and tapped Anzu on her shoulder but she didn't respond. Then Yami came over, Anzu snap out of it we have to get you to the nurse's office to get it checked on!!", Yami said but Anzu didn't reply.  
Now they were all getting scared that Anzu went into shock, so Aseka shook Anzu but not to hard, and snapped her out of her deep thinking. "Anzu we have to get you to the nurse come on lets go!!", Aseka said and they all started walking down the hall.  
They reached the nurses office and the guys had to wait outside the door while Aseka helped the nurse fix her cut and then the nurse said that,"Your my third patient with this kind of cut I'll give you this to take care of this, but seriously I had two girls that had this done to them and they were much bigger than yours. Your very lucky I had something to treat this cause the first girl I couldn't help and her whole right cheek was eaten away, her name was Aisha Matsuno". Then Aseka gasped cause she knew Aisha and it was Sasonie who had scraped her right cheek this got Aseka raging mad and after school she was gonna confront Sasonie about it.  
  
"Ok all done you can go now and be careful not to get it dirty ok Anzu", Anzu nodded. Then they left the nurses office and Aseka told them that the same thing happened to Aisha and that she remembered Sasonie had done it to her now everyone was mad and they were gonna make a plan to get Sasonie back.  
  
  
  
  
To be continued...... Yep I have a very devious plan in my head for Sasonie and it's going to be a very humiliating plan!!!!! Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Y.A.: Ok Yami here's your chocolate like I promised!!! *Drives about three trucks full of chocolate and a chocolate/white chocolate rose*  
  
Yami: YEEEESSSSS!!!!!! It's about time I thought you'd never finish this story so I can get my chocolate!!!!! *dives into the first truck and within two minutes all the candy is gone, and so on*  
  
Y.A. Lucky I brought my own * Grabs a two ton chocolate bar and stuffs it in mouth*  
  
Yugi, Ryou,Anzu,Aseka: RA help us!!!!!!!! U_U;;;   
  
Yami & Y.A.: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs into a chocolate store and raids it from chocolate bunnies to chocolate Herseys, and the rest of the chocolate stores*  
  
Yami&Y.A.: COME SAY HI TO OUR STUFFED ANIMALS WE NAMED THEM YUGIOH CHARACTERS THE REINDEER YAMI THE LITTLE PUPPY YUGITHE RED BEAR ANZU THE SEASHORSE RYOU BAKURATHE FISH JOEY THE OLD GRAY DOG TRISTAN AND THE REST!!!!!! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: u_u Just R&R plz! *Runs away cause Yami and Y.A. are chasing him with kisses!!!! 


	3. Chapter Three This Is My Brother

NOTE: Of course this is a Yugioh fic. And as always Sasonie gets the crap kicked out of her in this chappie too. My devious plan reavealed in this chapter!!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!  
Anyways on with the chapter. Disclaimer I do not own Yugioh. But I do own Aseka and Sasonie.  
  
  
BY: Yami Anzu  
Chapter Three: This Is My Brother  
  
  
"You guys get my plan and it's for after school so only tell Mai, Joey,Tristan, Ryou, Miho cause were gonna need them for this to but for now lets just get to class", Aseka explained to them. "Alright I'll see you guys at lunch same table as usual, bye!!", Yami said then ran down the hall then downstairs, then Aseka went to class leaving Yugi, Ryou, and Anzu to go to class.  
"Does it hurt?", Yugi asked Anzu, "No, not anymore but I can't believe that Sasonie would go that far to hurt someone just to get a boy to like her, that is just plain sick if you ask me", Anzu said holding her cheek.  
  
As soon as they got back to class Anzu got her seat behind Yugi and beside Ryou in the middle of the class,"Ok class since we have all of our students here I can continue on with the lesson", the teacher turned back to the board and started writing down some stuff, then a note dropped on Anzu's desk she picked it up and read it. It said:  
  
"Hey is it true that you ripped out Sasonie's hair? yes/ no  
Anyways that was cool if was there I'd cheer you on cause Sasonie deserves a butt whuppin'. D  
R  
O  
P   
So are you free for saturday night?   
Love,  
Takichi, Yoriyusi  
Anzu circled yes for the first question and said sorry but I don't date people I don't know, then passed the note back. Takichi looked at her then winked mouthing 'some other time'.   
Ryou saw this and started snickering at Anzu she already had a secret admirier for the day. So 20 minutes went by and the teacher told them to go to lunch which all the other classes except for the extra activities classes.  
"So where do we go now?", Anzu asked looking at Yugi and Ryou, "You see that table over there thats where everyone sits thats in our group including you now!!", Yugi explained they were the first ones there then one by one everyone came and were sitting at one place or another.  
By that time Ryou and Yugi were almost finished with their lunch, they were all sitting at a round table that fit all of them starting with Yugi, Ryou, Miho, Tristan, Mai, Joey, Yami, Anzu , and last Aseka. "Yami what did grandpa tell you?!", Yugi said to Yami  
"He said chocolate is good but for lunch is a strain, yeah well I did bring one sandwich!!", Yami said eating a peice of chocolate. "Yeah but all that chocolate is gonna make you sick!!","I've been eating it for lunch for three years and I never got sick once!!", everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
"At least share!!", Yugi complained, "Fiinnneee, does anyone want a peice?", Yami asked, "Yeah throw me a peice I haven't had chocolate in a while", Joey said as Yami threw him a small peice. "Yeah, I want peice too", Mai said as Yami gave her a peice,"That's it I know you have more!!", Mai said to Yami as he asked anyone else, "You want a peice Anzu", Yami asked as she said yes she rarely had chocolate and this she didn't know why. "This is good", Anzu said as she ate the rest. Then something happened that no one would expect, everyone stared at Anzu,"Yami look what you did you probably poisoned her or something!!!',Yugi yelled at Yami. "Hey she's probably allergic or something", Yami said as he pranced around the table.  
  
Then Anzu put the biggest smile on her face,"Anzu are you alright?", Mai asked then they all heard giggles coming from Anzu, "Aseka do you know what's wrong with her?", Yami asked while he was still prancing around the table as Aseka was deep in thought about her past with Anzu as children and she remembered that Anzu was a bubbly girl when it came to eating chocolate just like how Yami is when he gets chocolate.   
"Oh no, Yami you shouldn't have given her that, when we used to live in Egypt a while back Anzu was always bubbly when it comes to eating chocolate by giving her that one peice she won't stop acting like this till it wears out!!! Just like Yami!!!", Aseka explained to them then they were shocked when Anzu got up and grabbed Aseka's hand and started dancing around with her, everyone sweatdropped.   
  
"Aseka when will it wear out?", Yugi said onlooking the two,"About two and a half hours!!", She yelled back cause now Anzu was singing ring-around-the-rosie,Yami smiled at this,"This is perfect my secret weapon against Sasonie, Anzu annoying her to death!!", Yami said then ran over there like a school girl after her crush, to join the little dance everyone else just sweatdropped at this little scene that was taking place in front of them. Then they started a congo line singing and all, "Congo congo congo da da da da da da congo congo congo ha ha ha ha ha ha come and join the line", They both sang and everybody thought it would be a little fun to do something like that cause they had never had someone to bring this out except for Yami but two people is enough to do something funny.   
  
"I say we join them, it does look kind of fun, don't you guys think?", Yugi asked staring at them, then they nodded their heads."Then what are we waiting for lets go and congo!!", Mai said then they all ran over and joined in the singing and dancing, they did the congo, the butterfly, and many other embarrasing dances which resulted in some more people joining in and having fun. Then the bell rang for the next class and they were packing up, Anzu and Yami were still in their little world yapping their mouths off and nodding their heads like crazy listening to each other.  
"I think they make a cute couple!!", Mai said onlooking the pair sitting on the floor talking. "You do too?!?!", Aseka said staring at Mai, "Yeah, she makes Yami happier than how I've seen him with any other person","Then we have to play matchmaker then", the two saw Miho behind them with a smile of a plan playing on her face."And I have the perfect idea!",Miho said walking up to them and then whispered something then they all smiled and nodded their heads then everyone walked up to the two and told them they were gonna be late and that Yami was gonna have to show Anzu her class which Yami was still out of it a little and was starting to sober since he didn't have his chocolate with him cause Yugi took it saying something about messing up the technology room with melted chocolate or something.  
  
But he was still out of it though, he found his way to the Performing Arts theater. "SohereyougothisisyourclassandwatchoutforSasonieandbecarefulI'llcomeandcheckonya'later,bye", Yami said it so fast but Anzu heard every single word he said and said bye.  
She went inside still giddy, then she saw Sasonie and stuck her tounge out at her and went to the teacher to get her information on the class. Sasonie saw Anzu talking to the teacher and gave one of those chilly death glares to Anzu, cause she knew that Yami was going to come and check up on her.(one of her friends over heard the conversation Yami and Anzu had before class)  
  
"Ok class we're going to start with try outs for the school play after the Winter Ball and we're gonna need all the help we can get so we're going to have the technology class, and designers class in here so class buckle up and cooperate with both classes in here, and there going to be coming in a few minutes, lets get this started!!!", the teacher said as everyone in that class go their things ready and Mrs.Shido gave Anzu her things to go and change in while the other classes just came in.  
As soon as Yami walked in Sasonie was about to glomp him when he turned to talk to one of his friends, but that didn't stop her she stalked her way over to him then hugged him by the neck which was a pain for Yami since he was the one being choked to death. "Sas..onie..get..off..now!!",Yami strained to talk and trying to get her off of him.  
"Why?, I thought you liked me Yami!!", Sasonie tried to get as much of Yami to hug until Anzu came back which wasn't long. "Sasonie your gonna kill him if you keep that up!!!", one of Yami's friends said before grabbing her arm and pulling her off of Yami.  
  
"Thanks..Rei!", Yami managed to say holding his neck, as soon as he stood up Anzu came out wearing the same thing as all the girls, a baby blue outfit without the tutu, and some ballet shoes that are the same color, and her hair up in one with three hair barets one at the top one in the middle and the last before the end of her hair.  
"Hey Anzu what's up!!", Yami asked and walked over there to where she was really quickly, and Sasonie felt like she was gonna blow her top just looking at the scene in front of her. "This has gone long enough!", Sasonie hissed. Then she saw Yami guide Anzu to where the teacher was then started talking like they were the only ones there.  
  
"Ok listen up I need my dancers over in the west wing of the studio, the fashoin class in the east wing, and the technology class in the center so you can fix up the stage and stuff!!!",Mrs. Shido said then walked over to the west part of the room and was followed by most of the students. "So what part are you going to try out for?", Yami asked, "I don't know maybe something simple", Anzu replied. "I know what part you should tryout for!!", Yami said as he got a plan in his head,"And what part would that be?", Anzu raised one of her eyebrows at Yami.  
  
"And that part is the lead part, cause I for one know Sasonie's gonna tryout for that part to 'try' to *sneer* impress me or something like that!!!", Yami said as Anzu nodded her head in understanding of what Yami was trying to tell her.   
"So you want me to tryout for the lead part and try and get it to make Sasonie jealous!!!", Anzu said trying to sound serious, and Yami looked at her then turned his head the other way thinking she was gonna say no.   
"Perfect!!!", Anzu said with the biggest smile on her face, Yami turned around suprised to her reaction,"Really?", Yami looked at her then put on a grin on his face that made Anzu blush a little bit but not much for him to see.  
  
"Oh hey gotta go see ya in a while!!", Anzu said to Yami, and he just said,"Make her jealous", they grinned at each other and went to their part of the studio. As Yami went to the center part of the studio and was now waiting for the leader of the group to come, so he decided to watch the dance class. (More like Anzu!! Yami:Not true!!!, Y.A.:Ok come on I have to finish this before my sister kicks me off!!!! And on with the story)  
But he didn't see Sasonie so he must of thought that she went back to the dressing room or something. Meanwhile else where in the studio,"Listen Seto I need your help!!!", Sasonie asked the one and only Seto Kaiba. "What for Sasonie?", He looked at her with an intense gaze, "I need to borrow one of your cards, specifically your Blue Eyes White Dragon, for a duel I'm having this weekend with someone!!!", Sasonie told Kaiba. "And why should I let you borrow my Blue Eyes?", Seto stared at Sasonie, "Heh, you won't believe this but that new girl over there *Sasonie pointed to Anzu* is trying to steal Yami away from me, and he's starting to warm up to her and I can't have that, you see I need the Blue Eyes so I can defeat her in a duel on Saturday!!!", Sasonie explained.   
' Sasonie's gone over the limit this is driving her over that edge, even though she is already over it, ha!! Seto you crack yourself up!!!", Seto just smiled, "Yeah!Yeah!Yeah! meet me outside Friday so you can get it then!!!", Seto said then walked away Sasonie just smiled and walked over the to West wing and was now standing with her friends.  
  
"In the center of the studio Seto had just came back and sat down, "Hey Yami!!", Seto called. "What now Seto?", Yami just stared at him, "I just talked to Sasonie and she said something about her and the new girl dueling this weekend or something and she wanted to use my Blue Eyes!!!", Seto said with a smirk on his face. "And your gonna let her use it?!", Yami now with full attention on Seto, "Yeah, I thought It'd be fun to watch to give them a new twist or something.", Seto smiled Yami just scowled.  
"So Yami how much do you want to bet on their duel this Saturday, who will win Sasonie or the new girl?!", Seto put both of his hands up one for each girl. "Her name is Anzu!!!", Yami stated to Seto, "You know she is kind of cute if you ask me don't you think?","Lay off her!!!", Yami hissed to Seto.  
"Oooooohh, loverboy is protecting his girlfriend","She's not my girlfriend". "Sure she isn't!!","Fine, 500 and you stay away from Anzu!!", Yami said.  
"Alright 500 it is and if I win I get to stay around her all I want, deal?","Deal!!", Then both Yami and Seto grabbed each others hand and shook it. ' This'll be a peice of cake with Sasonie using the Blue Eyes, I'll be able to see more of you Anzu and Yami won't be able to do a thing about it', Seto smirked , then the rest of the class was just proping some of the stage sets seeing how many things they'll need."Ok class the parts everyone will get will be put up before the dance so be sure to look out for the message boards.", as all three classes left for the last class of the day and that was great for Anzu cause Sasonie wasn't there.  
  
"And class don't forget to turn your work in by Thursday and no later than that!!", -RRIINNGG- and that was the bell to leave school in which Aseka's plan comes into play. "Hey I'll be right back!!!", Anzu winked at them and then they signalled to her that Sasonie was coming.  
  
Meanwhile outside, "Don't make a fool of yourself please!!", a boy beg someone, "Yeah!!!whatever don't get your panties in a twist little brother, I cant believe that I have someone like you for a brother your too weak to beat on and you scream easily.", the boys older brother just said with a little dissapointment cause they were totally different, he would cause worlds of trouble and his brother wouldn't even hurt a fly whatsoever.  
  
"Just come on you get to play a big trick on a school prep!!!","A SCHOOL PREP I haven't done a trick since last years little incident, Ryou ya' sure know how to make a bro' fel special and all!!!*sniff* Sooooo who's my first victim?", the teen asked his brother, "Ok, Bakura listen and listen well cause I'm only gonna say this once, me and the gang need your help on this we just got this new student today and already the 'prep' just caused some damage to her!!", Ryou exlained part of the story to Bakura.   
  
"Ok guys this is my brother Bakura and he's gonna help us on our litle trick and I already told him about it before we got here.", Ryou said resting on the bench behind the nearly bare sakura blossom tree. "Ok everybody she should be coming out right about ' now', Aseka said as they watched Anzu walk out of the building followed by Sasonie who had no clue what was going on Anzu kept walking.   
"Ya' know what, your friend looks like-","Bakura were trying to do something here", Aseka made slit eyes at him, he didn't even flinch but just stopped talking.  
  
As soon as Anzu turned the corner Sasonie turned and was stopped by Ryou, or someone who looked like him then she realized it was a trap but was to late she saw Anzu walk over to the bench where Ryou, Mai, Yami, Yugi, and the newest addition Anzu. And they were all staring at her, "And where do you think your going peeloff?!", bakura stared at her up and down everything thing Ryou told him was true even he wanted to puke but since he's the #1 trouble maker she was like a novice.  
  
"Nowhere just came to congratulate Anzu on her new found paper cuts( Ch' more like claw marks) that she got earlier", Sasonie only smiled coldly at Anzu who in the case was still staring at her eyes full dislike, hate, rage, that was all waiting to come out.  
  
"Do you know what's gonna happen to ya', well do ya' punk, either way I'm gonna personally rip your heart out and eat it for breakfast then limb by limb burn ya' to ashes and use it to smoke, but before that I'll take yer' eyeballs out and feed them to my snakes. And the rest you won't be able to comprehend cause you'll be long dead by then!!", Bakura moved from her way and walked away with the gang leaving Sasonie very intimidated, then Aseka came back, "You touch one hair on Anzu again and you'll be seeing a whole lot more of me in the near future and my friends", then Aseka slapped Sasonie acoss the face the way she did Anzu in Science.  
  
"And remember this Sasonie I'll make sure you don't show your face here ever again if you so much as try something like that again!!!", Aseka said then left with a smirk on her face. "Bakura you know what to do?!","Already on it lil' bro', then Bakura ran off to a street and dissapeared in the bushes.   
"So part one of my plan is done now the rest is up to Bakura and tomorrow Sasonie'll wish she never messed with us!!", then a red Toyota Matrix pulled up in front of them. (I used my stepfathers car to my little story, but it's celtic blue)  
"Yami, Yugi. Come on you guys have to meet the guests I told you about this morning, oh who's your new friend?", she asked looking at Anzu. "Hi name is Anzu Masaki, it's nice to meet you-", Anzu said looking at the woman who looked suprised to see Anzu, "This is just a coincidence I met your mother and father and they told me so many things about their daughter, Anzu Masaki, this is great you wouldn't mind coming with us to my house cause your parents are still there?!", she looked at Anzu then smiled, Anzu looked at Yami and Yugi, they just smiled like their mother and Anzu decided to go along with it and nodded her head. Aseka decided she would go along and start her plan for getting them together and stuff.  
  
  
To be continued........................The next is when they get to Yami and Yugi's house, stuff happens, and Bakura goes to Sasonie's house for something.  
Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami:* storms in the room* HEY WHERE'S MY CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!   
  
Y.A.: *hides behind the door before Yami can see*  
  
Yami: YAMI ANZU WHERE IS MY CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!  
  
Y.A.:".."  
  
Yami: *starts to get impatient* THAT"S IT I'M GONNA MESS UP CHAPTER FOUR IF YOU DON"T TELL ME!!!!!!!!  
  
Y.A.: NO!!!!!!! I worked on that all night and I'm still not finished!!!!!! oops, heh heh heh, I ate it last night.  
  
Yami: *eyes turn red* WHAT!!!!!, readers Yami Anzu won't be able to write when I'm finished with her, COME HERE WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!!!!!!! *grabs Y.A. and you hear screams and cries then nothing*  
  
Y.A.: X_X  
  
Yami: Now lets see readers plz R&R , and pray that Yami Anzu makes out of the hospital alright so she can finish this story and give me my chocolate cause I'm really cranky right now, Cya!!!! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter Four The Matchmaker

Note: This is a Yugioh fic.  
  
Yay chappie four!!!!^_^ Aseka does something to make Yami and Yugi's mom, and   
Anzu's parents get ideas in their heads about bringing Yami and Anzu together!!!!!! And   
Bakura goes in Sasonie's room for something, but what? Find out in chappie   
four!!!!!!Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha *cough*wheez*cough* Ok I'm done ok your getting bored reading this so the story will start now!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Yugioh!! (I wish I did though) sorry for the hold up keep going down!  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
By: Yami Anzu  
Chapter Four: Is it true?!  
  
  
As they left the school in the car Askea was talking with Anzu about something. While Yugi sat up front leaving Yami in the back with the two girls, "So Anzu are you gonna ask him to the dance", Aseka whispered to Anzu. "I don't know yet but what if he says no", Anzu whispered back looking at Aseka.  
"Don't worry I have a plan!","You always have a plan!","It's better than nothing!","I'd rather have nothing!","So typical!","What's that mean?","I always have to think of something for you!!","I never asked you to!!!", Both girls were now getting louder as they spoke to each other(Ch, more like yelling) which caused Yugi to looked back Yami to panic and their mom to shake her head at this.   
They pulled up into a drive way and by now the girls had calmed down when Yami told them to be quiet. They got out of the car and followed Mrs. Motou to the door and went inside where they were greeted by 'Gramps' ( you know Yugi's grandpa) and Anzu's parents. "Anzu how was school? I missed you so much!!!","Mom..your...choking me...please...let go!!", Anzu struggled in her mothers death grip while everyone just sweatdropped. "*gasp* ASEKA HOW ARE YOU, I'VE MISSED YOU TOO, MY HOW YOU'VE GROWN, I REMEMBER THE DAY WHEN YOU AND ANZU MET!!!!!!!  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Hey thats mine!!!","No it's mine first!!!", two, 2 year olds fought over a Egyptian doll that looked like an Egyptian princess, then something happened *riiiipppp* that's right the doll ripped in half both girls looked at the pieces in their hands then at the same time *WAHHHHHHH*. Then they stopped," Wanna go pway?", asked a little Anzu, "Otay!!", Aseka said then they ran off to play a game.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
  
"It's nice to see you too Mrs. Masaki!!", Aseka tried to pull yet again from another death grip. "Oh, you don't have to say that just call me 'Gala' short for 'Galatea', Gala said smiling. "Well since we still have things to talk about why don't you guys go upstairs and talk for a while and we'll call you down for dinner, ok","Ok", the teens said while they went upstairs. "Oh girls you can just call me 'Daedrie' if you need anything", Daedrie said and they nodded. When they got upstairs Aseka found this time to make up her plan to be perfect, it had to be for what was going to happen.  
"So now your in the mysterious room of Yami and Yugi!!", Yami said with a hint of sarcasim in his voice. "Wow, big screen tv never would've guessed and a Gamecube, Playstation1&2, AND Xbox, with a DVD player and v.c.r., ARE YOU GUYS RICH OR SOMETHING AND NOT TELLING ME ABOUT THIS!!!!!!", Aseka nearly fainted after she said all that in one breath.   
  
"No, we just got it on our allowance money, that's all!!~and some of Yami's work money~", Yugi whispered that part so no one could hear.(If Yami ever found out he'd have Yugi's head!!!)  
"How bout' we watch t.v., and see what's on or something instead of just standing here!!", Yami said as he went to sit on his bed (which was kind of like a bunk bed but the same size which were full size and that's pretty big). And took up the remote and switched the t.v. on they had cable to which Aseka forgot to mention, and was now channel surfing till they stopped on the cartoon channel and were now watching DBZ.  
  
About twenty minutes passed by and Yami was now dozing off on top of his bed(did I forget to mention he has the top bed) which he was sitting on the edge.  
Yami slipped on his hand fell over his bed and on the floor head first,( which I might add is very painful, trust me I've had experience) and everyone heard the big *BOOM* when Yami fell and quickly his mother came upstairs to check what was going on, " What happened?!?!?!", Daedrie said as soon as she opened the door she saw Yami head first on the floor and the rest of his body was just stuck in place.  
"Oh no Yami are you alright?", she went over to help her son, "I'm fine it's just....my...hair!!!", Yami was fine but his hair was not it was bent at least three inches going to the front. Yami quickly got up ran out of the room and fix the bent hair.(And may I add it's naturally like that, he just brushed it up a couple million times)  
He then came back in with his hair back to normal,"Well since I'm up here dinner's ready come down to eat", she said before she left.  
  
"It's about time the food is ready I thought they weren't gonna feed us!!", Yami said as the others got up to go eat Aseka thought this time would be a good time to make her plan work and this would be her only chance to do this. And it went just as she suspected Yugi then Yami, Anzu and last her.  
As soon as they were half way down her plan came into action as soon as Yami got to the bottom Anzu took one more step then, "Ahhhhh!!!", she was falling everyone turned just in the nick of time to see her and Yami who had been infront of her saw that she was going to fall, went to catch her right in his arms and Anzu leaning against him holding onto his arms. Aseka was sitting on the stairs acting to be scared, Galatea, Daedrie, Gramps, and we'll just call Anzu's dad Yamahoshi saw that they didn't let go for about a minute and counting.  
"Ahem, um Anzu are you ok?", Daedrie asked looking at the two while they both stood up and fixed themselves. "Yeah, I just slipped when I was coming down, I think it was the socks.", Anzu said then smiled, Daedrie and Galatea got an idea at the same time about the two teens that were before them.  
  
"Ok lets eat before the food gets cold!!", Grandpa said taking his seat at the head of the table, then Daedrie at the other side with Yugi, Aseka, and Yamahoshi. And across from them was Yami, Anzu, and Galatea they said their grace in two different languages which was Japanese and Egyptian. After eating for at least thirty minutes Aseka had to go home after she ate Anzu's dad voulenteered to take her and Yugi wanted to go along leaving Anzu and Yami alone watching t.v. with Grandpa.  
  
Meanwhile in the dining room still Galatea and Daedrie were now talking in private now discussing about what Aseka said to them quote:" Yami seems to take a liking to Anzu, don't you guys think so?".  
"I think Aseka's right Yami has never take liking to any girl before until now.", Daedrie said looking at Gala. "Yes I see that my little Anzu's growing up and I think we should make them go on a date to see how they would treat each other if they did get together!!", Gala said as Daedrie nodded. "So when is the date, oh yeah we'll have to supervise them just in case anything goes astray.", Daedrie said coming to a conclusion about things.   
"I think it shoud be around next week lets say Friday!!", Gala said "Perfect!!", Daedrie smiled then both adults giggled (don't ask me). "So lets go and check on our two lovebirds.", Daedrie said then both got up went ot the living room to find Grandpa snoring, Yami watching t.v. and Anzu sleeping on the loveseat. Yami looked up to see both women watching them, then Yamahoshi and Yugi came back. Galatea thought it would be best if they went home cause Anzu was already sleeping, "Anzu dear it's time to go","Just five more.....minutes", Anzu mumbled in her sleep, so Yamahoshi decided to just pick her up because she wasn't going to wake up.  
"Goodnight", Anzu mumbled again before literally falling alseep. "Anzu says goodnight everyone!", Galatea said before leaving with her husband. "Hm, what a nice family, oh yeah Yami were planning on going out to dinner so your coming with us!", Daedrie said. "Why?, And how come Yugi isn't coming?!", Yami whined, "Because I have a date with Aseka!!", Yugi stuck his tounge out at Yami and went upstairs to go take a shower and go to bed. "I've got-","Nothing to do so your coming if you like it or not!!", his mother said before sending him upstairs to go shower and got to bed.  
  
Meanwhile at Sasonie's house Bakura was outside of her window putting on some gear that he had for going into a preps house (No offense to preps, gomen it just seems that Sasonie's like that in a evil kind of way), Some rubber gloves, boots, a face mask(the ones where you breath in good air and out with the bad). An emergency room dress(you know the ones that people have to wear instead of their regular clothes), and a safety hazard bag with the toxic sign on it. Now he was ready after he put them on he opened her window easily since it was already unlocked, he walked over to her dresser draw and opened the top," Nope not this one!", he checked until he reached his destination.   
The fourth draw, "There you are!!!", he used tongs to pick up the object and put it into the bag then closed the draw and went back out the window and ran home.  
  
  
  
To be continued............What did Bakura get? And how is he going to use it against Sasonie? Find out next time in Chapter Five The duel!!!!!!!  
Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha*cough*cough*wheez* Ahem, finally so if you think you know what Bakura has try and guess. And to those of you who reviewed thank you very much!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi:*walks in to see Y.A. in a wheelchair typing on the computer* Y.A your supposed to be in bed getting your rest!!!  
  
Y.A.:So the people need to read and I'm not going to upset them!!!*starts to type again   
then hears something pop*AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi:WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?!*Yugi ran over to Y.A.*  
  
Y.A.:IT'S MY THUMB!!!!!!!!!!!WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi:Is it seriously injured?  
  
Y.A.:Yugi don't get all smart on me here, it just popped out of place!!  
  
Yami:*walks in eating a two pound Hersheys bar* meffiiffin tiimm (medicine time)  
  
Yugi: Yeah your right*takes out an asprin bottle and a seditive bottle* Oh I'll be right back Yami can you give these to her?  
  
Yami: Sure no problem!!*puts his chocolate in his jacket and takes the bottles while Yugi leaves the room*   
  
Y.A.: I have a bad feeling about this* gets two asprins stuffed down her throat and six seditives with some water* hhooww yyouuuu dooiinngg? *with the goofiest smile and one eye half shut*  
  
Yugi:*walks back in* Yami what did you do to her?!?!  
  
Yami:What? I gave her what it said on the bottle two of the asprin and six seditives!!!  
  
Yugi:O.O; Yami it was on asprin and two seditives!!!!!!   
  
Y.A.:hehehehehehehehe!!!! yooouuuu lllooooookkk fffuuunnnyyyHA!!  
  
Yami 


	5. Chapter Five The Duel

Note: This is of course a Yugioh ficcie!  
  
Anyways this is the chapter that some have been waiting for, the duel between Anzu and Sasonie. Remember how I said I was going to modify Anzu's deck and keep a couple of the good ones that she used against Mai in the series. But anyways let me get started before the people start attacking me!!  
And on with the chappie!!!!! ^_~  
Oh yeah   
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!! *sobs endlessly*  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
By: Yami Anzu  
  
Chapter Five: The Duel  
  
  
  
The week had went by a little faster than everyone expected it was already Friday the day before the duel that Anzu and Sasonie were gonna have. And by now the whole school had heard everything that went on earlier in the week and about the duel and were waiting anxiously for Saturday to come.  
Meanwhile since it was the end of the school day everyone was leaving and at the gate of the school Sasonie was about to meet Seto.   
"Do you have it?", Sasonie asked Seto demandingly (if that's a word), "If you think your going to get it by demanding then I shouldn't even give it to you at all and let Anzu beat you!!", Seto said with his usual cold voice Sasonie was about to blow up after waiting all week to get the card and then the day she would get it she can't.  
Then Seto just stuck the card in her hand then walked off but not before he said, "If anything happens to 'MY' Blue Eyes then I'm suing you for everything you've got!!!!", Then he walked off and in a limo that waited for him, then drove off.  
  
"Anzu your gonna lose with any pitiful cards you have and I will get my way one way or another!!", she said before walking the way to the Gameshop just to see Yami.   
Meanwhile walking towards the Gameshop the gang were talking about they were gonna do for later, "How about we just watch movies at somebodies house instead of going to the movies and wasting money?", Mai said and everyone agreed.  
"So who's house are we going to?", Ryou asked, "Cause my mom and dad are working late!", Ryou said. "You don't even wanna know!!", Joey said straight up," To snouty mines aren't gonna let you in, only for special occasions!", Mai said.  
  
"Mines are to cheery just like me they'll annoy you to death, trust me!!", Miho said, "I think my mom will let you guys come over!", Aseka said before they reached the Gameshop. "I'll have to call her first though, can I use your phone?", Aseka asked Yugi nodded and she went and called her mom.  
  
"Hello, mom  
* mumble*  
yeah I'm at Yugi's  
* mumble*  
uhuh, yeah I wanted to know if my friends can come over to watch movies  
*mumble*  
please  
*mumble*  
but-  
*mumble*  
Ok  
*mumble*  
Bye", "She said no, maybe another time cause she's cleaning and she doesn't want the place to get dirty!", Aseka looked downcast.  
  
"Don't worry we have two more tries-", Yugi said, "Make that one!", Daedrie said coming out of the back room of the counter, "But-","I have a meeting to go to and Grandpa has to go to a conference for the weekly send of Duel Monster cards, so that narrows down your choice to one!!", Daedrie said holding up one finger.  
"I guess I'm the only hope we have for now I'll call and see", Anzu said as she picked up the phone and dialed her home number and waited.  
  
"Hello, mom  
*mumble*  
I'm fine just called to see if my friends can come over to watch a movie?  
*mumble*  
uhh, yeah  
*mumble*  
MOM (by the look on Anzu's face everyone knew she was embarrased)  
*mumble*  
seriously, but-  
*mumble*  
yeah, hold on",   
  
Anzu gave the phone to Daedrie  
  
"Hello, Gala  
*mumble*  
no, I have a conference tonight  
*mumble*  
oh, there nice  
*mumble*  
did you tell her yet?  
*mumble*  
yeah, hold on",  
  
"Yeah  
*mumble*  
We are when?  
*mumble*  
next Friday?  
*mumble*  
Really? Alright thanks!!!  
*mumble*  
Ok, bye!   
Anzu hung up the phone and everyone waited, she turned around looking how Aseka was when her mom said no. "She said......YES!!!!", everyone cheered, "Can we go now!!", Aseka asked and Anzu nodded her head. "Don't you guys think we should change first?", Ryou asked, then they all agreed to change first but they'd have to go to everyones house first.  
  
After thirty minutes of going to everyones house and waiting for them to change, Yugi was wearing a blue shirt with black pants, Yami wearing a black shirt and blue pants(Hey they are twins!). Joey a white shirt with a khaki cargo pants, Tristan a green shirt and matching pants. Mai was wearing her usual purple skirt and a lavender top and vest, Miho was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt and a white skirt.  
And Aseka was wearing a long sleeve navy blue top with a hood and a navy blue skirt, Anzu still had on her school uniform cause they hadn't reached her house as yet. It was five more minutes till they got there.  
  
  
  
"Ok you guys stay right here I have to check something out first!", Anzu instructed them then she went inside and closed the door, then they heard a dog barking and Anzu yelling at it, everyone sweatdropped. "RAJ NO!!!", then Anzu poked her head out, "Just give me one more minute to settle things down *bark bark bark*, uhh hold on!!", Anzu closed the door again then things quieted down then Anzu came out with her dog Raj that was growling then stopped and sniffed everyone then smiled at them(if dogs can smile).  
"Ok you can come in now.", Anzu said as she entered first then everyone else, "Just hold on for a minute I have to go change *woof woof*", Anzu's dog answered the last part.   
Five minutes later they heard Anzu's mom screaming about something then run downstairs and immediately hug Aseka then Yugi and Yami. "How are you guys? Was school fun?",  
  
"Mom!! They're here to watch movies not answer a million and one questions!!", Anzu said as she came down the stairs, she was wearing a light blue sleeveless top and a pink skirt. ( Did I tell you guys that her hair is long in this, and that she and Aseka look alike blue eyes same color skin but their hairs are totally diff. Aseka has black hair and the back is short and the front is long and she wears a bandoo err........whatever. ~_~.)  
  
  
"Well I hope you guys have fun watching movies I'll be upstairs if you need anything.", Gala said before hugging everyone else then going upstairs. "So what movie shall we watch I have...The Mummy, The Mummy Returns, The Scorpion King, Queen of the Damned, Blade, Blade 2,-","Oh lets watch The Scorpion King I just love that movie!!!", Aseka said as everyone sweatdropped. Ok I guess it's-","Hey I wanna see The Mummy!!", Tristan shouted out getting everyone's attention. "You know what well watch both!!", Anzu started to get a little annoyed.   
  
So they ended up watch every last one of the movies until everyone left one at a time then Aseka had to go her mom came to pick her up. Then Yugi and Yami were now sleeping on the couch foot to foot, Gala had called Deadrie to see if she was going to pick them up and she said that she has to stay in late and she doesn't know where Grandpa is.   
  
Then she asked,"Can they stay there for the night?","Sure no problem, it's always nice to have company over!!", Gala smiled and Deadrie thanked and told her she'd pick them up in the morning when she had the chance to, but Gala said that she'd drop them off in the morning after they had breakfast.   
  
After Yugi and Yami got dropped off in the morning they got ready for the duel that would procede in the afternoon around one o' clock, which was an hour away.  
After they all met up Yugi, a white shirt with a black vest and some blue jeans. Yami, a blue shirt with a white vest and black pants, Joey, a gray shirt with a green jacket and blue jeans, Tristan, a all brown with a white shirt.   
Aseka, a baby blue shirt with a see through jacket that was violet and a baby blue plait skirt(you know how their unform skirts look like.....that's it). Anzu, a baby pink shirt that looks like Maliks shirt but the chains are at the bottom and a blue plait skirt( same thing). Mai, a violet miniskirt with splits at the sides and a white tank top, Miho, a red shirt and a red skirt.  
  
As soon as they reached stadium 10 they saw at least everyone from school and Seto Kaiba with a special booth that had about nine seats that were empty.  
"So Yami are you ready to give me $500?", Seto Kaiba said as he stood from his seat to show them to the booth. "Yami what is he talking about?", Aseka, Yugi, and Anzu asked Yami suspiciously looking at him.   
  
Yami started to get nervous, "Ummm....I made a bet with Kaiba that Anzu could beat Sasonie and that he'd have to pay me $500.", Yami said quietly, which they heard. "WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY WHAT IF SHE LOOSES AND-","You'd better pay me half of that when I win!!", Anzu cut Yugi off. "But-","She deserves half Yami.", Mai cut in along with the others nodding their heads in agreement. "*sigh* Fine!","YAMI!!!", Sasonie yelled out running through the crowd to him.   
  
"What now?", Yami said sulking in his seat, "How come you weren't home yesterday I came to see if you were there and no one answered the door or the phone?!", Sasonie stared at him. Yami took this opportunity to piss her off, "I was over at Anzu's with Yugi and the others watching movies!!", Yami said proudly but not too loud.   
"What, but I called around 12 o' clock and no one still answered were you sleeping?!", Sasonie was getting a bit agitated. "I think I can answer that for you, Yugi and Yami stayed over my house last night cause their mother couldn't pick them up so late.", Anzu answered her question.   
  
Sasonie was just about to pop when," The duel will begin, duelists get in your stands and shuffle your cards!!", Kaiba said just in the nick of time, and one reason was so he could get his money when Sasonie wins.   
Sasonie growled as Kaiba shook his finger from side to side, as they got to their places and the lifts brought them up to face each on the sides of the arena then people started cheering and hollering cause the duel had begun.   
  
"I'll go first and I play Toon Mermaid and this too!", Sasonie put down another card face down. "Ok then I play Dragoness the Wicked Knight and this too.", Anzu put down a card face down too.   
"Dragoness attack Toon Mermaid!!", Anzu kind of yelled as her monster attacked Sasonie's monster,"Mirror Force!!", but nothing happened except Dragoness vanished from the field and Anzu's points went down to 1600.  
  
"What the?!","You forgot I had a card in the trap section and I used Mirror Force to send the attack right back to your monster!!", Sasonie explained. Anzu growled and picked up another card and smiled," Hm, I play Dark Magician Girl in attack mode Dark Magician Girl attack!!", Anzu yelled, the magician attacked Toon mermaid and left nothing but Sasonie's life points down to 1400.   
  
'*grr...ok lets see I have Dark Elf, Despell, Blue winged Crown, Monster Reborn, and Doppleganger..*sigh* no Blue Eyes yet.. but I'll just use this', Sasonie thought before she put down, "I play Dark Elf in attack mode Dark Elf attack Dark Magician Girl!!!", Sasonie yelled as Dark Elf attacked.   
  
"I activate Wobaku, now!!", Anzu yelled just before Dark Elf attacked and went in front of D.M.G. to protect it. "Did you forget, that I too put a card down before.", Anzu said as Wobaku disappeared.   
  
"My turn and I play Magician of Faith in defense mode.", Anzu said. "You have no idea what's going to happen when I get my ultimate trump card!!", Sasonie said as Yami just remembered that she had the Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Oh crap, I forgot to tell Anzu that Kaiba gave Sasonie one of his Blue Eyes to use for the duel.", Yami said and the group heard what he said.   
  
"What do you mean Sasonie has a Blue Eyes White Dragon, I thought Kaiba has all three, how come she has one!!!",Everyone asked Yami nearly blowing out his eardrums.   
"Ahh, a little quieter please!!", "But how?", Aseka asked glaring deadly at him as if to pounce him on cue and maul the stuffings out of him from head to toe. "hehe...Seto told me that Sasoine had asked him for one of his Blue Eyes and he let her borrow it for today's duel.",   
  
Yami stated in a whisper but of course Aseka and Yugi heard that and smacked Yami upside the head. "What's today beat the living daylight out of Yami Day?!?!", Yami held his head.   
  
Meanwhile, Sasonie had put down her Lady of Faith and her Blue Winged Crown in attack mode, "My turn I play Shining Friendship with Silver Bow and Arrow to power him up further then I use Elf's Light boost his power up to 2000 and now Shining Friendship attack Blue Winged Crown now!!",   
As it did that Blue Winged crown disappeared and Sasonie's life points went down to 1200. "No biggie, but Dark Elf attack Magician of Faith!!", Sasonie ordered her monster to do. Magician of Faith was destroyed and Anzu's life points went down to 1400.  
  
"I play Empress Judge, in attack mode. Empress attack Dark Elf!", and the Elf was gone, Anzu:1400/ Sasonie:1000.  
"Now I play the Queen's Double and this face down.","I guess it's my turn Shining Friendship attack Queen's Double","Mirror Force!!", The attack went back to Shining Friendship and destroyed it. Anzu was now down to 1000 with Sasonie.  
  
"Oh my, look what I just got, I summon The Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode!!", Sasonie yelled, the crowd gasped and Anzu froze not knowing what to do. "Haha, Blue Eyes White Dragon attack Empress Judge!!!", the Blues Eyes attacked Empress leaving Anzu at 320, and D.M.G. alone.   
  
"She's panicing!!", Aseka said as they all stood shocked , Yami was now worried, "What have I done?", he whispered to himself.  
'Ok Anzu don't panic that's what she wants to see you do, think of a way to defeat that Blue Eyes or you'll loose this duel and then some', she snapped out of thought and was now thinking of a way to beat the overgrown lizard.  
  
"Come on we don't have all day I have a pedicure at three!!!", Sasonie yelled across from Anzu. "Alright, I play this in defense mode!", ' I need some time to find that card, what do I have, I've got Negate Defense-use it for later, Monster Reborn-not yet, Princess of Tsurugi-*sigh*too weak, Furious Sea King-same thing, and Water Omotics-this isn't a sea based field', Anzu was getting upset.  
  
"What's wrong don't have any monsters strong enough to come face to face with my Blue Eyes!!!?", Sasonie smiled and evil smile when Anzu twitched at her statement. "I'm not giving up as yet!!!", Anzu yelled back which surprised nearly everyone cause they thought she was going to quit.  
  
"Ha, whatever I'm warning you now, you won't be able to win against him!!", Sasonie just stood there as Anzu looked to the side of her where her friends stood watching the duel before them.  
"Anyways Blue Eyes destroy the face down card!!,She ordered. "Why didn't you attack my Magician?", "Hm, your right I should have attacked it but I just want to embarrass you some more then I'll defeat you!", Sasonie explained.  
  
"My turn and I play Doppleganger, to play a monster that was already played on the field, and I choose the next highest monster on the field which is Empress Judge!!", the same one that Anzu had played a couple of turns back came out.  
'Alright I need to end this now or I'll loose, no matter what the cause, now If only-', she picked up a card and it was,"I play Copy Cat to copy any monster on the field and I choose the Blue Eyes White Dragon!!!!", everyone gasped at this shocking revolution, especially Sasonie.   
  
"Who said I was going to lose? And I play this too!", Anzu said as her friends cheered for her at the stunning scene. Sasonie got pissed cause she was sure she had the game in the bag, "Damn...Blue Eyes obliterate Dark Magician Girl!!!", BEWD used his white lightning attack.   
"Negate Defense!!!", nothing happened to D.M.G. "How the hell, what in tarnations is your problem why can't you just give up or lose or something. Your like an insect keep coming back when no one wants you here!!!!!!!", Sasonie finished.   
  
"hm, I used Negate Defense to protect my monster from your attacks of any kind.", Anzu said as she picked up two more cards. 'Alright, now that I have that out of the way I'll have to find something to lower the Blue Eyes attack lower so I can defeat it.'.   
  
"Ok I play this, and the original one always defeats it's double, Princess of Tsurugi in attack mode, attack Queen's Double!!", she attacked and Sasonie's life points went down to 800.  
"*grr*, fine I put this down only!", she put a card down. 'I'm not taking any chance's with her.', Anzu thought."I'll put this down and for my Dark Magician Girl to attack your face down card to end my turn.", D.M.G. attacked the face down card and it popped up as soon as she attacked.   
  
It was a, "Oh no a Morphen Jar!!!", Anzu yelled as the jar broke. "Now we have to send all of our cards to the graveyard", they both put their card down and picked up five new ones.  
'Good thing I put down my Monster Reborn before I did that, Ok I have Despell, Change of Heart, KojiKocy, Dancer Soldier, and a Mirror force, nice hand but I guess Monster Reborn will do for now.'  
"I now activate Monster Reborn to bring back Mystical Elf in attack mode!! and this face down", Mystical Elf returned chanting something. "That was a waste of your turn, anyways Empress Judge attack Mystical Elf and send her back to where she came from","Mirror Force!!",Empress disappeared from the field.  
  
"Grr...I play this, Card Destruction to destroy each of our hands again and pick up five more, and that ends my turn for now.", they each picked up again.  
  
"And now I will end this, you see when I put my Mystical Elf down I had her chanting a spell to transfer her power to the Blue Eyes White Dragon to bring his power up by 400 points and now Blue Eyes White Dragon attack with White Lightning!!!", Anzu yelled as the original Blue Eyes White Dragon obliteratred to nothing and brought Sasonie's life points down to 0.  
  
"She did it, she won Anzu won!!!!!!", the group yelled as they cheered and hugged each other. As the lifts brought down each player, people cheered for Anzu and congratulating on her suprising victory over Sasonie the popular school prep.  
  
"Kaiba you owe me something!!", Yami said to Seto, Seto growled and took out his wallet and took out five hundred dollars and gave it to Yami.  
"There are you happy now.","Yes, quiet happy thank you for asking!", Yami said smiling at his reward.  
  
"Hey remember half of that is mine, so don't go spending it all, or I'll make sure you'll regret it.", Anzu told Yami then turned to Sasonie who looked like she saw a ghost.   
  
"And for you, your consequences are.......  
  
  
To be Continued.......Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. So how'd you like it good, bad, no comment.....what. Next chapter it's time for the dinner date Daedrie and Galatea set up.....and everyone goes shopping for the Winter Ball.....it's called Chapter Six A Date and the Mall.  
  
Y.A.: *recomposes herself from what happened before* Yami will not be joining us today cause he's been a bad boy, so Yugi's lecturing him about somthin'  
  
Yami: *runs into the room* RA HELP ME I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS, KILL ME NOW I DON'T WANT ANYMORE LECTURING ABOUT WHY IT'S WRONG TO PUMP SOMEONE FULL OF PILLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* sees Y.A. staring at him in confusion, then goes to hug her tightly* NO MORE PLEASE TELL HIM TO STOP IT'S SO TERRIBLE, CAN YOU PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I PROMISE I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!!!!!!!  
  
Y.A.: *smiles* kay'  
  
Yami: Seriously, your not just kidding, you don't hate me?!?!?  
  
Y.A.:Nah, your too kawaii to hate.  
  
Yami: Thank you!!!Thank you!!!Thank you!!!  
  
Y.A.: Don't worry I'll talk to Yugi about it you just find something to occupy yourself with.  
  
Ja ne ppl I have to talk to Yugi, R&R plz. 


	6. Chapter Six A Date And The Mall

Note: This is a Yugioh ficcie.  
  
  
Anzu gives Sasonie her consequence for losing the duel, then the dinner date is next, and after they do that the group goes to the mall to buy their Winter Ball clothes. Well I have nothing further to say, time to start the ficcie!!! (^o^)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!!*sticks herself in a corner and cries her eyes out* THIS SUCKS!!! But I do own Aseka and Sasonie. But I'd rather own the sexy bishis of Yugioh!!!MWhahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'd chase them around all day pinching their cute little butts!!!!!*gets an evil yet mischevious grin* We could play hide and go seek!!!  
  
BY: YAMI ANZU  
CHAPTER SIX: A DATE AND THE MALL  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Previously....................................."Blues Eyes White Dragon attack with White   
Lightning Attack!!!", Sasonie's Blue Eyes was destroyed.  
  
"She did it, she won, Anzu won!!!!", everyone cheered. "I believe you owe me something   
Kaiba?","There are you happy now!!", Seto glared at Yami.   
  
"Yes quiet happy thank you for asking!", Yami smiled.  
  
"Hey half of that is mine remember!!!"," And for you, your consequences are...............  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"And for you, you have to serve me and my friends to every one of our commands, and you must do it or there will be other consequences you will suffer. They will give their consequences if you do not comply with what they tell you, and your punishment will start Monday morning at 8 o' clock when the bell rings.", Anzu explained to Sasonie.  
  
Sasonie growled but stopped when Anzu stuck out her hand, Sasonie looked at it then took it agressivly and shook it once and let go. "Hm, then it's a deal.", Anzu turned around only to be stopped by Yami holding out $350. "Here...I owe you half, and you played good.", he smiled at her. "Thank you", she smiled back and took the money then asked Aseka for her 1/2 bag, 1/2 purse, then put the money in her wallet, and her deck in a case.  
  
Then they all left, leaving other people in the park to duel, "I can't believe you beat that Blue Eyes White Dragon with it's own Copy Cat, we're all so proud of you!!", Joey said. "Joey you wouldn't even be able to make it to the third turn of the game with the way you duel.", Mai explained poking at his head. "Hey I could beat you with my eyes closed!!!", Joey said raising his arms into the air. "Face it Joey, you couldn't beat a dog if it was for the sake of your life.", Mai smiled leaving Joey to growl. "Down Boy!!!", Tristan yelled from ahead.  
"That was some dueling skills Anzu!", Yugi applauded Anzu as Aseka tightly squeezed the living daylight out of her. "*gasp* Thanks...Yugi, Aseka can you let...go of...me?!", Anzu asked holding on for dear life. "Can I what?","Let go!","Let go of who?","ME!!","You?","RA, YES ASEKA LET GO OF ME!!!","Ok (^_^)", Aseka let go and hopped to the side and started walking leaving Yugi, Yami, and Anzu. "Come on, you guys are slow!!", Aseka shouted back at them. "Slow, I'll show you slow!!!", Anzu was now at top speed chasing after Aseka, Yami and Yugi sweatdropped.  
  
So they went to the other side of the park where they just hungout till six. After that they went to a burger resturant,"So.....who's paying for the food?", Mai asked everyone looked at each other. "I'm not not and neither are the rest of us girls, cause we need the money for our dresses, so it's one of you guys.", Mai stated pointing to each of them.  
"What do you mean that one of us has to pay for everybody?!?!", Joey asked shouting. "All I'm saying is that the money we are saving up is for our dresses and other things we need, and all you guys have to buy is a suit that looks good and two flowers, one for you and one for your date and maybe some gel for your hair.", Mai explained, all the girls nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"*sigh* fine, but I'm not paying for it.................I'm broke.(u_u;)", everyone face faulted."What am I going to do with you Joseph?", Mai held her head in her hands. "Well that leaves it down to Tristan, Yami , Yugi and Ryou-","Wait, Yugi is not spending any money...today.", Aseka said. Now it was down to Yami, Ryou, and Tristan, they looked at each other, "Well I'm all out.", Tristan opened his wallet to show butterflies and moths flying out, everyone sweatdropped. Now it was down to Yami and Ryou, "What, I need this money for something important!!", Yami stated. "My money is at home so I've got nothing, sorry mates.", Ryou held out his pockets then his hands to show no wallet.  
  
"What!!! Why do I have to pay?!?!", Yami crossed his arms over his chest. "I can think of a reason, 1. you just got paid, 2. and the money you won from Kaiba", Joe explained. "And how would you know that I got paid Joey?", Yami glared at him. "Duh, I was there when you got paid by Gramps, actually everyone was there we was all lookin' at dem' new Duel Monsters cards."Joey said simply. Everyone was surprised that Joey caught Yami.  
  
Aseka started to smile about something, then leaned over to Anzu and whispered something back in Egyptian and both laughed. "And what is so funny?", Yami raised an eyebrow and everyone stared at the two, "Oh it's nothing......Tut Baby!", Anzu then they both started laughing again. "Yugi& Yami are Tut Babies.", Aseka sang out in Egyptian. "What the heck did you call us?", Yami was now looking pissed cause he had to pay for the food and now Aseeka and Anzu were calling him names in Egyptian. "Should I tell him?", Anzu smiled then looked at Aseka. "Go ahead.", Aseka giggled, "Ok the reason we called you that was because you look like Tut Babies, Aseka noticed it and told me, so in stead of saying it in Japanese we said it in Egyptian to tease ya' a little bit", Anzu explained then smiled.  
  
"So what ever you said in Egyptian is Tut Baby, then what do you call Yami in Egyptian?","Umm...Yami no Game, is that right Anzu?","Yeah.". "So what do you call Yugi in Egyptian?", "I think it's "Yugioh, I still remember when my grandma told me this, she said that 5000 years ago a Pharoah of Egypt played a game called Yami no Game which is Shadow Realm for short, after beating many opponents he had a reputation called 'Yugioh' which is King of Games,  
then one day a person who was evil had power like no other that man opened the Shadow Realm so huge that it took the Pharoah and 5 other people with amazing strength and power. It took them countless days to close it and after they did they had no more strength, they all died but before the Pharoah died he told his wife that the people of Egypt must never again open the Yami no Game. After they buried the Pharoah the people of Egypt prayed to Ra that one day bring all of thm back and with the manifestation of their personality.......I never really did understand the last part of the story though, but that's it.", Anzu told her grandmothers story.  
  
When the food finally came they all started eating, then after that they left to go home. Then when Monday came it was torture for Sasonie cause she had to carry things, do other stuff. (I'll get into it later but not now I have to get straight to the date then the mall and stuff)  
So the week went by a little too fast for their dismay , but for Sasonie's aching figure. "It's Friday and you know what that means......~your date with the Mouto's~", Aseka whispered to Anzu and Anzu blushed. ~I'll help you with picking out something~, Aseka smirked. Everyone went their seperate ways and Aseka help Anzu pick out a nice yet not too formal dress. "How about this one?","It looks nice, but no.", "this?","Naw","This?","*looks at the strange thing it looked like a big blue bird without the claws and beak* NO!",", Come on there has to be something, we spent an hour looking for a dress and still haven't found on-","I like this one", Anzu held up a sandy color dress that came down to her feet it was sleevless and had excess material hanging in the front.  
"Alright now let's get you ready.", Aseka hopped off Anzu's bed it took them a half an hour to look for a dress, and Anzu's mom was ready and her dad was looking for his shoes as Raj barked at the door when it knocked. "Oh there here already!", Galatea went to the door to be greeted by Daedrie, Grandpa, Yugi, and Yami who seemed a bit nervous for some reason. "Hi guys come on in were almost ready Yama is still looking for his shoes and Anzu uh....she's finishing up.", Galatea explained then looked up to see Aseka walking down the stairs and Anzu right behind.  
"Oh here she comes....Anzu dear you look great....uh, do you know where your father is?","Uh I saw him in the closet when we passed by.", Anzu explained and saw that Daedrie was here and that could only mean everyone else is here her heart skipped a beat and she got a lump in her throat. As she looked around she saw Yugi, Gramps, then Yami. "Anzu...that's a beautiful dress, and you put your hair up very nice.", Daedrie commented then Yami lifted his head up just a little to look at Anzu, he felt his cheeks begining to warm up ~I'm blushing~ he thought ~This is just a dinner date that's all and nothing more~ Yami thought.   
  
Finally Yama found his shoes and they were out the door they had to use two acrs since there were six poeple excluding Aseka and Yugi. "Ok, Anzu ride with Daedrie and we'll take the old one.", "HEY!!","Just kidding, don't worry I won't say anything else", Galatea said trying to calm Gramps down.  
"Ok come on you guys we don't want to be late now.", Daedrie called out to the two."Anzu?","Yeah","You look great.",Yami said as he felt his cheeks start to burn. "Thank you Yami.....you look good too.", Anzu said as she started to walk alongside of Yami and held her head down (can you guess why........tomato face) and opened the door for the backseat and got as Yami closed the door for her and went for the front seat. "Ok let's get going.", daedrie drove out of the drive way following Yamahoshi's car.   
When they got there since they had reserved seats they sat around a six seated table and the waiter came to take their order a couple of minutes later. After ordering they sat and talked mostly the adults Yami and Anzu just sat in silence listening to them. the waiter came back with a tray of four dishes and explained that the two dishes will be here in a moment.   
  
"So how do you like this resturant so far Anzu?", Yami looked up at her as she lifted hers eyes off the glass cup,"Hm...oh it's alright really fancy I guess yeah it's nice.", she smiled for the first time. "So did you get the part in the play?","I didn't see it today, but I'll be sure to check it first thing Monday morning.", Anzu talked a bit more lively. "Do you think that the play will be good?", Anzu looked at Yami, "Yeah it will be with you in it.", Yami thought about what he said ~Great now she's gonna think that you like her, but do I.......What in the world am I talking about!!!! This is not the Yami Mouto that's supposed to be here I've been taken over by something, I need help.~Yami was in deep thought till Anzu snapped him out of it by calling his name.  
  
"You just spaced out on me there, what happened?", Anzu looked at him concerned. "Nothing I'm fine just thought of something","So hard","Funny", Anzu and Yami both laughed a little bit catching their mothers attention. "What's so funny?", Galatea looked at the two suspiciously. "Oh nothing, it was nothing", Yami said as he cleared his throat, then the other two dishes came and they started eating. They spent atleast another half an hour talking, until they all heard music playing.   
  
Yamahoshi and Galatea stood up and went over to the dance floorand started dancing, Daedrie did the same with Gramps since they had no one else to dance with leaving Yami and Anzu at the table. " Do you want to dance?",Yami asked as he held out a hand while standing up, Anzu smiled.   
"Sure", she took his hand and they both went to the dance floor to dance with everyone else (and guess what type of song came on next?....You got it a slow song let's say the song was by Vanessa Carlton: Take My   
Hand....err I think that's what it's called well I'm not that really good at remembering to many songs)  
They danced for what seemed like eternity to them, like an endless waltz (that's not how they were dancing) -And he said take my hand live while you can- They heard that phrase of the song.  
It was nearing the end but they didn't even notice that their parents were looking them in awe Anzu had her head on Yami's shoulder and they were still holding hands. "Just look at them it's like a fantasy dream come true", Daedrie said to the others and they nodded their heads.  
  
Then the song stopped and both stopped, Anzu lifted her head off of Yami's shoulder and looked down, "Uh, sorry about that.", Anzu blushed, "It's no problem, it was nice dancing with you, Anzu.", Yami thought he saw her blush a little then shook it off. "Well, are you guys ready to go we spent at least two and a half hours here, and I'm about to fall asleep on the floor", Yamahoshi yawned. "Yeah, I'm pooped", Gramps stretched out then started walking to the exit of the resturant followed by the rest.  
  
The drive home seemed longer than it was, it was 11 o'clock when they reached home,"Ok Anzu time to- awwwww", Galatea looked at Anzu leaning her head on Yami's shoulder and Yami's arm around Anzu. "Daedrie come here look at this?", Gala pointed to Yami and Anzu at this site Daedrie went to the back of her Matrix and came back with a video camera and a regular camera. "Here take a picture, I'd like to show it them one day.......maybe next week or something.", Daedrie turned on the camcorder and taped at least five minutes and Gala took 7 different pics. "Ok I have to bring Anzu to bed now, but I don't want to break it up...but hey I need to sleep too.", she woke up Anzu and told her to come inside to the house, "Goodnight Yami", Anzu said not really knowing what she did.  
She went inside but before that she said goodnight to Daedrie and Gramps. Anzu went up to her room and dropped on her bed and fell asleep.  
  
The next day the group decided to go to the Mall to get their Winter Ball clothes, first they went to the Mens Department to get the guys clothes. "Hurry up Joey!!", Mai yelled from the door of the dressing room,"Alright, Alright, I'm coming jeez!!", Joey said coming out in a black tux without the vest, then Yugi came out, then Yami, Ryou, and Tristan.   
Yugi was wearing a black tux with a white vest that felt silky, Yami had on the same black with a silky blue vest, Ryou had on a black tux with a black vest on, and Tristan had to be the odd ball he told Miho he'd pick out his own suit and guess what color it was brown with a dark brown vest inside and a brown hat. "Tristan why didn't you get the same thing as the others?", Miho asked as she sweatdropped, "Cause I like brown.","Well you can wear the brown vest with a black tux and the brown shoes too.", "*sigh* Fiinnee, I'll wear black too", Tristan did a quick change and came back out with the black tux and brown vest and shoes. The guys got what they needed and still had some money left over.  
  
"Ok since you guys got what you needed, plus it's going to be cold on the night of the dance were all gonna need coats.", Aseka said as they began to walk to the Ladies side of the store. "Alright we'll give you girls 30 minutes to look for a dress-","Whoa, Whoa, Whoa we need at least a hour to look for a dress so you guys are gonna have to wait, and at least tell us if he dress looks good or not.", Mai cut Tristan off. "Whatever", Joey said as the guys went to sit down and the girls went to look for a dress.   
As the girls left Mai saw different types of dresses green ones, pink ones, yellow, red, purple, blue, white, but no lavender.....until she saw one lavender strapless dress with matching gloves. As soon as she reached for it she saw another girl try to grab for it and saw Mai, they were both glaring at each other then Mai said,   
"Back off B****!!!", the girl wasn't about to lose the dress, so she tried to grab for it when Mai grabbed her hand then sung her to the ground, Mai was now over her with the dress in her hand and said,"Come near me and you won't have any eye balls to see with.", Mai gave a death glare then walked away and left the girl on the floor.  
  
Over on the other side of the store Miho found a mini strap baby blue dress with stars all over and baby blue gloves that were short,"Oh this dress is pretty, I like it!!", Miho squealed with joy. Aseka and Anzu were looking for their dresses in the middle of the store,"So how was the dinner last night?", Aseka asked in a sly tone. "It was nice, really fancy too", Aseka just looked at Anzu as if she was keeping something back. "Did you and Yami talk or anything?"," We talked about the play after the dance.", Anzu said as she looked through a bunch of white dresses. "Did you guys dance or anything?", Aseka said as she picked up a navy blue dress that had a silver tint in it and a pair of navy gloves.   
"Yeah we danced a while...andIputmyheadonhisshoulder.", Anzu said quietly but quickly and Aseka still heard it. "Wow Anzu, you guys are going to be going out soon I know it!!!", Aseka hopped for joy. "Hey, not so loud!", Anzu tried to calm her down but it didn't work. "Aseka, please be quiet I don't want to attract attention.", Anzu said as Aseka started to slow down. "So did he ask you to the dance?"," Huh...oh no.", Anzu picked out a white strapless dress with a glod stripe going across the bottom of the dress and the same thing with the gloves.   
  
Meanwhile back to where the boys were,"Hey, I'll be right back I need something to drink.", Yami said as he left out the store and down to the food court and stood in line to get a Coke, he was in thought and didn't know there was someone calling his name.  
"Yami, you there?","Huh?", "Hey Yami what's up? It's me Hikaru , from school.", the girl named Hikaru looked at Yami. "Oh, I didn't notice it was you I haven't seen you in weeks.", Yami said looking to the front to see if the line moved. "I was at my grandma's, so how's things in school?", Hikaru asked. "Fine", Yami said. "So do you have anybody to go to the dance with?", Hikaru asked."Um, no.","Do you want to go with me?", Hikaru smiled at Yami.  
  
To Be Continued.................Cliffhanger I know I'm cruel.......Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok I have to talk to Yugi now.  
  
Y.A.: Yugi I heard Yami coming in screaming something about your lecture?  
  
Yugi: Well I told him it's not right to fill someone with so many pills and stuff like that!!  
  
Y.A.: O..k well please don't do that to Yami he's in the corner saying he won't fill anyone with pills anymore and rocking himself back and forth.  
  
Well ppl tell me how you like it. Ja ne 


	7. Chapter Seven Betraying Your Heart

Note: This is a Yugioh ficcie!! ^_^ (I Love Yugioh!!)  
  
  
Oh here is chapter seven, remember what happened last time at the end a girl named Hikaru asked Yami to the Winter Ball. What will he say yes or no, find out, but anyways the gang is finishing up their shopping. Then we go to the week before the ball and see what's going on. And on with the chappie!!!! (^o^) I call this my Kuriboh Coo. Ok I'll stop annoying you and let you read.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh *holds in the tears*  
  
  
  
  
  
BY: YAMI ANZU  
CHAPTER SEVEN: BETRAYING YOUR HEART  
  
  
  
  
"Do you want to go with me?", Hikaru smiled at Yami. He looked at Hikaru with a confused face,"Well-","Oh I get it you want to ask someone else, *sniff* thats ok Yami, what's her name, I want to congratulate her, she's a very lucky girl.", Hikaru sheded a tear and sniffed again.   
"Hikaru don't cry please.", Yami tried to stop her from making a scene. Then some people noticed this and was now onlooking the two and whispering things,"Uh, Hikaru come on please don't cry?", Yami pleaded. "I'm so sorry Yami I just thought that we could go together, cause I have no one to go with and you have no one to go with, but I see that you do have someone to go to the Winter Ball with I think I should go now!!", Hikaru blurted out making a big scene, people were now whispering 'what a insensitive guy, doesn't even want to go with his girlfriend' and 'I feel sorry for that poor girl she has to watch while her boyfriend goes with someone else', and so on.  
  
"Hikaru I meant that I don't know if I have anyone to go with but I'm still confused when you asked me.", Yami explained his reason. Hikaru just kept on crying and saying things like 'I'm ugly and you'd probably never want to go with me', and 'How's she going to go to the ball without someone to escort her there', Hikaru cried non-stop.   
Now people were staring at him with percing eyes that could make the coldest person wimper in the corner, they were waiting for Yami to say something to make Hikaru stop crying and blabbing her mouth off. Yami could feel every single pair of eyes he could hear their whispers to each other. Yami felt something snap in him he lost it and blurted out,"I'LL GO WITH YOU TO THE DANCE!!", thats when Hikaru stopped and looked at him with tearful eyes, even Yami surprised himself. "You what?!", Hikaru said suprised, everyone was looking at Yami expectingly. "I'll go with you to the Winter Ball.", Yami said hold his head down, he felt he did something wrong that wasn't supposed to happen.  
  
"Yami y- you don't have to, I mean if you don't want to.", Hikaru stared at Yami with his head still down. "No......I said I'll go with you and....I'll go.",Yami said as he lifted his head with a small smile. "Oh..thank you Yami you're the best.", Hikaru gave a smiled, " I promise you won't regret it.", Hikaru hugged him but he didn't hug back because of the outburst that he had done.  
  
Then people were aweing (if that is a word)at the two and were now leaving one after the other,"Sorry for the whole crying thing its just I didn't have anyone to go with, but I was kinda upset that you would say no, but seriously Yami tell me did you want to go with someone else?", Hikaru stared at Yami waiting for his answer. Yami was now deep in thought he was thinking that if he hadn't said that, Aseka would've been blackmailing him to go with Anzu to the dance even though he might have wanted to go with her if Aseka wasn't so pushy about it, Yami would've probably ended up asking Anzu to the dance instead of Hikaru. "Well- I don't know if that person would've wanted to go with me anways so don't worry about it.", Yami lied. "Hikaru nodded her head to as if she understood.  
  
"Well Yami I said it before, and I'll say it again your the best thank you very much, for saying you'll go with me, oh yeah I forgot I left my mom and sister in the coats department on this level, well I gotta go hope to see ya' Monday at P.E.", Hikaru waved at Yami as he just stood in line staring at nothing. Hikaru ran to the other side of the Food Court and went into a coat shop," *sigh* I'm even thirstier than before I seriously need to stop doing this to myself", Yami stood in second place from the cashier thinking of what he'd just done.   
"I don't need to tell this to the others, I'll keep it to myself and not say a word about it or I'll never hear the end of it from Aseka.", Yami shuddered at the thought, Aseka holding and screaming in his ear about how crazy he was and that he had a screw loose in his brain or something, while everyone else sweatdropped."That's right Yami, you do that then you can watch Anzu go with someone else, hehehe", someone turned a dark corner to look at Yami but was still hidden by shadows. He finally reached the cashier and ordered his coke and set off back up to the second floor of the mall.  
  
"That took long enough, what did you do go to the end of the mall to get just one coke or you got stuck in the bathroom?", Joey grinned as Yami glared at him then sat down beside Yugi who was nodding off to sleep. "I can't believe that I said I'd go with Hikaru, I think I should go into hiding or something for safety from Aseka", Yami whispered.  
"YOU WHAT?!?!", Yugi shot open his eyes and stared at Yami who was hold his chest and gasping for air as his coke fell out of his hands and on the floor. "Yu...gi....plea..se...warn...me...be..fore..y-you...do...some..thing...like...that...again.", Yami said still holding his chest from the outburst Yugi did that scared the crap out of him. "Yami are you crazy, Aseka's gonna have your head for this.", Yugi quieted down assuring the guys that everything was ok. "I didn't mean to ask her it just popped up, and when she started crying I paniced and shouted I'd go with her.", Yami explained his reason.   
"Yugi please don't tell anyone, please.", Yami looked Yugi in the eyes with a pleading gesture, "*sigh* If I get caught by Aseka I'm blaming you, got it.", Yami stared at Yugi disbelievingly. "You'd rather sell me out instead of helping me if this gets out of hand", Yugi shook his head saying yes.   
  
"I'd rather keep my head Yami, and you know how Aseka gets when we keep these kind of secrets from her, do you know what she did to me when I kept her birthday present from her a week before her birthday, she interigated me, then gave me the evilest look I had ever seen, then after that she started blackmailing me and I finally gave in and told her it was in my locker", Yugi shuddered when he thought back to the scene that happened a couple of months back.  
"Just don't mention this to anyone, Yugi", Yami picked up his coke that fell on the floor. "Sure.", Yugi looked up to see if the girls had finished yet but to the guys dismay they were still out in the department talking and laughing then they all decided to go try on their dresses to see how the guys liked them.  
  
It took them at least ten to fifteen minutes to put on their dresses on," Ok were ready and be truthful about how we look or you'll be sorry you said anything wrong about us.", Mai poked her head out to glare at each and everyone of them. "Yeah, yeah whatever just hurry up", Joey slumped in his chair.   
"Ok girls are you ready?","Yeah", the others answered, finally they all stepped out in their dresses Mai in her lavender tight but nicely fitted dress with the gloves on, Miho in her puffy baby blue with stars all over dress and baby blue gloves, Anzu in her slightly puffy white/gold dress and gloves, then Aseka and her navy blue /w a sliver tint dress that was just as puffy as Anzu's. The guys gasped for air, seeing the girls in their dresses made them all loose their breath, Mai was first to speak,"So how do we look?", the guys said nothing still gaping at them with very big ogooling eyes that were glazed over and running noses with a little drool at their mouths.  
  
Thats all the girls needed to know, the boys had liked their chioce of dresses, especially Joey howling like a wolf at Mai who blushed a little. "Thank you for your responses", they turned back into the stalls and came out qiuckly with the dressed in one hand, then went to the counter to pay for their dresses.   
Finally the boys came back to earth and were still having a hard time breathing from what happened. Now Yami really had a hard time trying to keep his gaze off of Anzu, ~Great Yami now just look at yourself like a school girl with the biggest crushed ever, how do you get yourself into these predicaments tell me that? Oh great now I'm talking to myself.....I need therapy~, Yami shook his head trying to regain his usual self.  
  
They finally left and went down to a store that had coats for the winter, so they decided to stop there and buy jackets and coats the girls got jackets that went down to their waist and had fluffy sleeves and little bags to go along with them, the guys got coats that went down to their feet (think of Kaiba's trenchcoat, yup *drools insanely just thinking about it*) and they bought gloves too(not like the girls' gloves though).  
"So are we all ready to go?", Tristan asked looking at everyone, "WAIT!!", Mai and Aseka yelled. "What now?", Joey slit his eyes to look at them, "Guys open your arms.", Mai instructed them they did as they were told, then Aseka picked up all the girls' things and put a specific load in each of the boys' arms, the boys looked dumbfounded,"What do you think you're doing?", Tristan glared at Aseka as she put a load of Miho's stuff in his hands.   
  
"What do you think, giving you our things to carry.", Aseka smiled as she passed him them put some stuff in Ryou's arms. "Hey, listen we don't have to carry your things we have enough stuff to carry already so just take your things back and carry them yourselves!!!", Tristan was about to drop Miho's stuff until he heard Miho sniffle a cry.  
"Oh, Miho I'm sorry I meant that I don't want to carry any of their stuff.", Tristan explained pointing his head over to the others who were trying to hold in their laughs.  
"How come WE have to carry your stuff?", Joey waited for an answer," Joey just carry the stuff.", Mai glared at him, Joey gulped and nervously shook his head saying sure.  
  
Now they were all finished shopping and heading home to get ready to go to school the next morning.  
  
~MONDAY~   
  
Now they were in first period, in the hallway Mai was walking down and passed two girls who were talking about Hikaru and Yami going to the dance and how they found out. Mai heard almost everything one girl said," Did you hear Yami's not going to the dance with Anzu, he's going with Hikaru.", the first girl said. "How did you know that?","Hikaru accidently let it slip while she was talking to me, then she told me to forget about it.", the first one said again.  
"Hmm....so Yami probably doesn't want any of us to know eh, well he's gonna have a wake up call during P.E. with Aseka cause she hears every and anything that goes on.", Mai smirked then thought of something what the girl had said Yami wasn't going with Anzu this would cause some trouble. Then Mai thought of something, she went to the Language Arts room and went inside told the teacher that her teacher needed to see Ryou for a minute, Mr. Lee nodded his head and sent Ryou with Mai out the door. Aseka, Yami and Yugi looked at each other wondering what Mai was doing in their class asking for Ryou.  
  
Meanwhile at the lockers, "Ryou have you heard the news yet?","What news?","About Yami going to the dance with Hikaru Togamira.","No","Well he probably didn't tell you guys yet, I found out just a couple of minutes ago when two girls passed by talking about it.","What's that got to do with me?","Ask Anzu to the dance.",WHAT??!!","You heard me ask Anzu to the dance","Well I don't think this favor should be done for you-","It's not for me it's for Anzu she's not going to have anyone to go with and you don't have anyone to go unless your still thinking about that girl that asked you, Lori Fiyugima.", "Don't remind me, but since Anzu doesn't have anyone to go with I guess I'll ask her.","I knew I could count on you, don't have a heart attack before you ask her ok.","Sure, see you later","Ryou wait, if Aseka asks tell her it was about the A plus you got on your test and the Math Leauge "," Umm..sure", Ryou turned around and walked back to class, Mai then walked back to class.  
  
Second Period, during P.E., "Umm..hey Anzu can I talk to you for a minute", Ryou asked her while they were watching other people on a balance beam trying things.  
"Sure what is it?","Umm..I wanted to know if you'll go to the Winter Ball with me since we don't have anyone to go with and the others have someone to go with, just as friends?", Ryou asked looking at her. Anzu was surprised that Ryou would ask her, but now that she thought of it Yami was probably going with someone else. Anzu felt her heart about to rip but held it back, she smiled, "Sure, I'll go with you Ryou", Ryou looked like he just got a birthday present. "Oh, and one thing be sure you can dance cause that's most of what we're going to do, ok","Count on it", Ryou smiled and hugged Anzu she hugged back. (That was the only thing good that happened, and......um yeah I guess that's it...........oh yeah and Aseka did exactly the same thing Yami had thought of what she'd do to him, you know holding his ear and screaming at him and she told him Anzu is going with Ryou)  
  
~TUESDAY~  
  
In Science they had another project but this time they have to have four people in their group for this project. "So who do you think should be our extra person in the group?", Aseka asked looking at Yami then Anzu, Anzu shrugged and Yami was in thought thinking about something.  
"Yo, Yami are you still with us or are on cloud nine?", Aseka asked smirking along with Anzu (Anzu's trying to act the same way she was before all that stuff she heard about this Hikaru, and that Yami was going with her. "Huh....what?","You look like you saw the most beautiful woman on planet.", Aseka said as Yami kinda but not really blushed. "Who do you think we should add as our fourth person?","I don't know", Yami shook his shoulders. "How about Liya", Aseka asked, "Sure why not Yami put his head on the table.  
  
~WEDNESDAY~  
  
"Slave it is time to bring our lunch", Joey said as Sasonie scowled at him, she went into the cafeteria and came out a couple of minutes later with four tray full of food. (And that was only Joey's lunch O.o, think about him and Tristan put together. Sasonie:TToTT Why me? Y.A.:Don't worry you're going to have a part of your own cause.....I don't know but you will have a time to be how should I put this.....nice, Sasonie: WHAT ME NICE?! Y.A.: Yep, so shape up or ship out, Sasonie:Whatever, Y.A.: Now back to the story :p)  
"*sigh* Here you go your...","Say it."," Majesty", Sasonie said as Joey scarfed down his food.  
  
~THURSDAY~  
  
"Yay tomorrow is the dance!!!", Miho jumped up and down squealing and talking about how the dance is gonna be so cool and that they'd all have fun no matter what.  
Everyone sweatdropped as she ran around in circles around them all. They were all going home. "Remember what I said Ryou, have your dancing shoes ready I'm not going to give you a chance to sit down.", Anzu was talking to Ryou while everyone else talked to each other. "I remember, but you have to keep your side of the bargain up too", they both smiled then joined the others.  
  
  
To be continued.....................Next chappie is the dance, Chapter Eight A Dance For Eternity, review if you want tell me if you liked it or not. Oh yeah and I changed screen names now.  
  
Y.A.:Yami are you ok?  
  
Yami: I'm fine I just need a good bar of Cadbury's chocolate.  
  
Y.A.:Here I had and extra ton in the pantry.  
  
Yami: *gasp* Thankies   
  
Y.A.:Well readers I have no idea what to do now but I'll think of something anyway, R&R I need to go to sleep right now Cya Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ok goodnight.^_^ 


	8. Chapter Eight A Dance For Eternity

Note: Same old same old, This is a Yugioh ficce.   
  
  
Guess what?................It's the Dance and some very unexpected things happen there which does not go unnoticed. Anyways things will happen, songs will be played, dancing partners will be dancing how can I say this.......um nevermind (^o^).  
  
Disclaimer: * Lays down on side holding up a sign* I do not own Yugioh. Oh yeah and the songs that are going to be played in this chappie and future chappies of mine.  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT: A DANCE FOR ETERNITY  
  
BY: YAMI ANZU  
  
  
  
~FRIDAY MORNING~  
  
"*gasp* OMG today's the dance I can't believe it, today's the dance!!!!",Aseka said hopping up and down just like Miho was. "Calm down it's still homeroom you know and people are still tired from a certain someone who kept them up all night!", Mai hissed as she put her head down on her desk to sleep.   
"So....where are we going to get dressed?", Mai asked her head still down. "At my house, the girls are going there, and the guys decided to dress at Yugi's and Yami's.", Anzu explained, Mai shooked head to let them see she understood.  
First period, the teachers just let the students talk and do whatever, since it's the day of the dance.  
Second, Hikaru came up to Yami and tried to talk to him.(:( She's faking I'm telling you I don't like her at all, I'm keeping my eye on her)  
Aseka, Ryou, and Anzu just discussed the dance what they're going to do. "We'll we're going to be dancing all night, what about you and Yugi, Aseka?", Anzu asked looking at Aseka. "Me and Yugi are gonna dance too, but Anzu are you sure your up to dancing all night, considering Yami and Hikaru are going to be there?","Oh, don't worry about that I promised myself that I would have the best time while I'm at the dance, so don't worry about it.", Anzu reassured Aseka with the biggest grin ever. 'I wonder what they have up their sleeves', Aseka thought to herself.  
  
Third, they finally finished up their project and were now just having fun some people were just cleaning up the room. "Anzu are you sure your ok with Yami going with Hikaru to the dance?","Geez Aseka, I said I'm fine with it, now can we talk about something other than Yami and Hikaru?!", Anzu started to get annoyed with this conversation Aseka kept bringing up Yami and Hikaru, Anzu had nothing against her but just her name made Anzu irritated, then having to listen about her everyday was making Anzu start to think that she was going insane.  
Someone slipped a note on Anzu's desk, it looked like a girls handwriting, it said:  
Anzu, this is Sasonie I need to talk to you during lunch.  
Please, I have something important to tell you, it's about when we first met.  
Anyways, meet me in the Performing Arts Theater, it's seriously urgent.  
See you at lunch,  
Sasonie.  
  
'I wonder what she wants, oh well its better than listening about Hikaru', Anzu snorted at the name.  
"Yo, Anzu what's up with the note, who's it from a secret admirer?", Aseka elbowed Anzu playfully in the side. "No, and it's nobodys business of what I read", Anzu said with a serious face, Sasonie looked back at Anzu she wanted to say something but turned back around, Anzu saw this then went back to doing some work.  
  
Fourth, went by with ease and it was already lunch, to Anzu she wanted to hear what Sasonie had to say, Anzu told Yugi and Ryou that she wouldn't be able to make it to lunch and that she had some things to catch up on, "Alright well we'll see you later then, bye", Yugi said as he and Ryou went to lunch.  
Anzu made her way down to the theater, she arrived in two minutes. When she went inside she saw Saonie sitting on the stage waiting for her, "I thought you wouldn't come", Sasonie gave Anzu a small smile ( it's not evil its genuine).   
"And go to lunch and listen about Hikaru another day in a row, I don't think so.", Sasonie laughed as Anzu went down the rows to the stage. "So what did you want to tell me that's supposed to be improtant?","I'm sorry about the first day you came, I didn't mean to do all those things, its just that when I saw that Yami was all over you I got jealous and I didn't know what came over me, I'm really really sorry, Anzu", Sasonie had her head down all the time, then lift it up, Anzu saw a tear fall from Sasonie's face. Anzu knew when someone was lying and Sasonie was 'not' lying about what she meant.  
  
" Sasonie, it's ok, really, but next time you go ballistic on somebody again then make sure the person is not who they seem to be.", Anzu smiled at Sasonie. "But one thing I want to know.","What is it?", " Do you remember that scar that you gave me when you scratched me....", Sasonie looked at Anzu confused. "Uh...yeah"," Well after you did that my cut was opening even more than what you did, what did you put on your nails?", Anzu looked at Sasonie. "Umm....well lets see I was wearing that nail polish that umm...I forgot who gave it to me but it does wonders for keeping my nails healthy. Why do you ask?","Because the nurse said that this happened to someone else named Aisha, did you have on the nail polish when you scratched her too?", Anzu looked at Sasonie in the eye.   
"No, but I did tell her to stay away from Yami, hehe she was getting too close with him but I did not scratch her.", Sasonie explained. Anzu was suprised, "But I heard that she got scratched with the same effect of my scar but bigger.", "I have have no idea, I would never mean to do something like that, I admit I'm a good fighter and all but I don't go that far.", "Then I wonder who did it then, maybe someone with the same thing like your nail polish".  
  
"But anyways, let bygons be bygons, friends", Anzu stuck out her hand, Sasonie took it without hesitation. "I'm glad I can be your friend","Same here". "Damn it this is not good, especially for me.", the figure in the halls of the theater bellowed narrowing its eyes then leaving.  
A couple of minutes later Anzu and Sasonie came out talking about the dance, "So Yami's going with this Hikaru chick, ha I think I heard of her somewhere before, I didn't like her from the beginning of the year and I still don't like her I'll keep an eye on her for you","Thanks, and since we don't want to tell anybody yet we can still keep acting the way we were before, how 'bout it?", "Sounds great to me, haha It'll be fun maybe I'll over exaggerate by saying 'I'm not serving your arse anymore so do it yourself", Sasonie acted her part out. "And maybe I'll be like 'I don't think so damn it I own you till the end of the year you lowly slave of a servant..", they couldn't hold it anymore, both of them burst out laughing.  
  
"I should get back to lunch before the guys have a fit of where I've been, talk to ya' later, bye...oh but come a couple of minutes after me, ok?", "Yeah sure, I'll be there.", Anzu smiled then ran down the hallway to lunch, then Sasonie walked her way down.  
A minute later, "Anzu where have you been it was soo boring without you here", Aseka sighed in relief "Where were you?", Mai asked everyone looked at Anzu ( even Hikaru, that nosy prat, hehe sorry been reading to much Harry Potter anyways back to the story). "I thought I told you that, that is my business and none of yours 'why' can't you leave me ALONE!!?", Anzu got up and nearly stormed away from the table, she collided with Sasonie.   
"Anzu are you o-", "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!, come Sasonie I'm outta here!!", Sasonie glared at everyone then left with Anzu. "It must be some-"," Shut up Joey!!", Mai ordered Joey. "What got into her?"," Well I guess we put a little too much pressure on her"," LITTLE, She looked like she could chop off our heads off, don't let me add the look she gave all of us, and why did she call Sasonie instead of Aseka I thought you guys were best friends or somthin'?", Joey said, then stuffed his face with food. "I don't know Joey but she needs time to cool off now, you don't want to mess with Anzu in her ticked off mood right now, and maybe she needs someone different to talk to instead of us".  
"grr...the nerve of them trying to pry into 'my' business, none of them have a right to know, especially that..that..grr I don't even know but I could just kill all of them right now!!!", Anzu screamed in the hallway. Sasonie looked at her if she was going crazy, "Umm what'd they do now?"," Trying to pry into MY business now I can't believe them, *sigh* I need an asprin.", Anzu sat on the rail near the theater room.  
  
"Well maybe they want to know if your alright or something.", Sasonie said as Anzu sighed,"Yeah but they don't have to know everything that goes on in my life.","Umm...not to intrude on your personal life but, do you remember the first day you came to school during the homeroom time?","Yeah why?","Well I wanna know who's this Malik person they were asking you about?", Sasonie saw Anzu blush a deep crimson color and put her head down to hide her face. "Hm, I see you still like the guy.", "No I don't!","Don't fool me, I can see it in your face you like him and you 'miss' him.", Sasonie put emphasis on the 'miss' part. "Well..I..erm-", RIINNGG the bell for fifth period rang. "Hm, lucky you, but you still have to tell me your answer.", Sasonie said as she went inside the studio, Anzu smiled then followed.  
  
The rest of the day went by with Anzu ignoring them all except for Sasonie, who she talked with every chance she had. then the bell rang for school to end and the gang was waiting outside for Anzu, "I hope she can forgive us.", Miho said. "Yeah cause then we'll need another place to get dressed.", Mai said sitting on the bench.  
"Well here she comes, you guys better see if your still on for going to her house.", Yami said as he stood up. "Hey guys, what's up, are you still coming-","YES!!", the girls yelled at the same time nearly knocking Anzu over. "Ok, so lets get going then", the girls went to Anzu's and the boys went to Yugi and Yami's.  
  
  
~THREE HOURS LATER~  
  
"Come on girls I still need to do your make up and Gala is still on Mai's hair, and Anzu you need to go over to your mother so she can do your hair after Mai comes out!", Daedrie said through the whole house to everyone. "K', Anzu was next in line to get her hair done.  
About thirty minutes later they were ready to go and waiting for the guys to come with the limo (Their parents got the limo for them so they wouldn't have to bug them, to come and pick them up from the dance. ^_~ whoo getting to the dance soon, can't wait).  
  
"Hey, they're here!!", Gala shouted from outside, all the girls just waited at the door for the guys to get out of the limo. They saw Hikaru come out last after Yami, "I guess that must be Yami's date then?.", all the girls nodded their heads, then opened the door one by one they came out," Wow Mai you look great!!", Joey said very pleased with how Mai's dress fitted her with her straightened hair at the back and the two bangs at the front still the same."Why thank you Joey, you don't look so bad yourself!", Mai eyed him.  
"Miho, your so beautiful, your like a lily of the flower field!!", Tristan recited something he made up. "Thank you Tristan, you look good too!", Miho's hair was put wavy with stars in it then locked arms with him. "Aseka, I don't know what to say, but 'WOW', Yugi put a lot of emphasis on the 'wow' part, "Aww..thank you Yugi you're very handsome too, especially in the suit!!", Yugi blushed so bad you could actually see steam come out of his ears. "Why hello Anzu you look great!!", Anzu blushed a little she wasn't this used to getting comments from her friends, Yami noticed this but kept his cool.(There's nothing going on between Anzu and Ryou, now that, that is cleared up lets go back, oh yeah Aske's hair had gold clips in the two long bangs,and her hair didn't change much, and Anzu's hair was twisted at the top where her pointed part of her hair was and she had the same clips Aseka had but put upside down.)   
  
"Thank you, Ryou love the outfit, you know black kind of suits you!!", Ryou scratched the back of his head blushing, if you ever stood at least five to ten feet away from Yami you could feel how strong his aura was just from watching Anzu and Ryou.(He's that ticked, oh but wait the fun hasn't yet begun cause you see this is only the beginning of the end!!!Mwhahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!! Ok back to the story I'm wasting your time)  
  
Everyone got into the limo it took them fifteen minutes to get to the dance at a famous ballroom called, Egypt Lake (I actually live close to a place that says Egypt Lake).  
They got out and looked at the building it was two stories high but seriously large on the inside, there was a party on the second floor so they had the first to dance and stuff. "So shall we go inside?", Aseka said as everone nodded their heads in agreement, "Wow this place is huge!!", Joey looked around. "Umm..guys do you remember that many people at school that could pack this place up to make it look so cramped?!", Miho asked as the girls shook their heads. "Must be from other schools.","Yeah".  
"Wow the food is even good too!!!", Joey yelled from the buffet table. "*sigh* Ready Miho?","Yep!", together they said, "Three...Two...One...","Let's go Joey!!!","Ahh...my food!!!!", "Tristan come on!!","Just one more bite!!?!!", Miho dragged tristan by the hair while Mai took Joey by the ear.  
  
"Wow..I wanna dance....lets go Ryou, you promised!!", Anzu dragged him onto the dance floor to dance, "So Yugi do you wanna dance first or eat first?", "I think I'll dance first.", after that Aseka dragged Yugi out to the dance floor too, where they danced. (Ok the songs will start here, the first one will be, by Aaliyah More That A Woman, I love that song!!! T_T Oh yeah, anything that gets a little too close between Anzu and Ryou are only dance instincts kicking in.)  
  
  
  
Passion, instant  
sweat me, feel me  
cupid's shot me  
My heartbeat's racing  
tempt me, drive me  
feels so exciting  
Thought of highly  
it's yours entirely  
  
Anzu started to dance to the song the exact same way she saw it in the video once. Ryou just stood there watching, waiting for his turn.  
  
I'll be  
I'll be more than a lover  
more than a woman  
more than your lover  
  
She spun around in a circle, then Ryou caught her and started dancing with her. Aseka and Yugi just got there to see this and started dancing themselves.  
  
I'll be  
I'll be more than another  
more than a woman  
more than another  
I'll be  
(I'll be more) More than your lover  
(more) more than a woman   
(more) More than your lover  
  
Then Yugi and Ryou stopped dancing, to let Aseka and Anzu dance their part.  
  
I'll be  
(I'll be more) More than a lover  
(more) more than a woman   
(more) more than another  
  
Midnight's grindin'  
My heartrate's climbin'  
You go, I go  
Cause we share pillows  
Taste me, feed me  
There's still no sepreating  
Morning massages  
with new bones in your closet  
  
Chorus Repeat  
  
While the chorus was repeating, Aseka and Anzu came back to dance right infront of Yugi and Ryou. by now there was a crowd around the four cheering them on.(NO BOOTY DANCING!!!!)  
  
I don't think your ready  
I don't think your ready for this thing  
  
For this thing  
I don't think your ready for this thing  
  
You're Not Ready  
I don't think your ready for this thing  
  
At that time Anzu and Aseka were dance taunting Ryou and Yugi, they were dancing around them then they brought them out to dance alongside them. (and you'd think they didn't know how the video went)  
  
Constant pressures  
No scale can measure  
Secret treaures  
Keeps on getting better  
Do you wanna roll with me?  
We can go to foreign lands  
Your hand in my hand  
Dou you wanna ride with me?  
We can be like Bonnie & Clyde  
Be by your side  
  
Chorus repeat  
  
By now nearly ever person in the ballroom were looking at the four dancing without notice of people cheering them on, and by now song was finished and the people were staring at them in awe then even louder cheered their heads off, which made then four blush like crazy. (and where was Yami ? Oh he was watching nearly tore off one of his friends head the first minute into the good part of the song!)  
  
"Well I guess we should go rest Yugi I'm kind of thirsty, how 'bout you?", Aseka asked Yugi. "Sure, I am kinda thirsty!, Uh, are you guys gonna come with us?", Yugi turned to Ryou and Anzu. "Naww, we said we'd dance till our feet hurt and right now my feet need more than just one little dance!", Anzu said as Ryou shook his head in agreement. "Alright well we'll see you later then.", "K', Ryou said as another song had just started. "Come on were gonna miss this one I like it!", Anzu shrieked as she pulled Ryou out of sight of Aseka and Yugi who just sweatdropped and left.  
  
Bailamos  
  
Esta noche bailamos  
Te doy toda mi vida  
Quedate comingo  
  
Anzu stopped as soon as the song started and turned around to Ryou, and started to dance again then took Ryou's hand in hers and then let him lead for this song.  
  
Tonight we dance  
I leave my life in your hands  
We take the floor  
Nothing is forbidden anymore  
  
Ryou got the point then pulled Anzu closer, then leaded by moving from side to side then did a dip that went round near the ground and pulled her back up.  
  
Don't let the world in outside  
don't let a moment go by  
Nothing can stop us tonight   
  
Ryou then pulled Anzu even closer and there was no way anything could get anywhere between the two, it was like there was no tomorrow, SERIOUSLY!!! then they danced legs entwined in each other like they were professional dancers. (And Anzu with that dress on I wonder how they do it, not like that you nasty minded people!!!)  
  
Bailamos  
Let the rhythm take you over   
Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio  
Bailamos  
Wanna live this night forever  
Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio  
Te quiero  
  
Ryou then spun Anzu around so fast that people near by moved out of the way. Then she stopped perfectly right infront of Ryou then put her leg up which Ryou caught and held her with his other arm around her waist, and Anzu's arm around his shoulder. He walked back a little bit just to drag her other foot.(I've been watching Ture Lies too much with the dancing and all.I like the fighting too ^-~)  
  
Tonight I'm yours  
We can make it happen, I'm so sure  
Now I'm letting go  
There is something I think you should know  
I won't be leaving your side  
We're gonna dance through the night  
I wanna reach for the stars  
  
It seemed as though they were a couple as to how they were dancing without a care of what was going on outside of them. (And they're doing a good job of it!)  
  
Bailamos  
Let the rhythm take you over   
Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio  
Bailamos  
Wanna live this night forever  
Baliamos  
Te quiero amor mio  
Te quiero  
  
  
Ryou then took hold of Anzu's right hand and started walking in a circle staring right into her eyes as she did also and walked in closer to shorten the circle between the two and then the circle was no more as they were so close their lips were an inch apart, then they started dancing simultaneously (I think that's how you spell it) stepping back and forth side to side.  
  
Whoa, tonight we dance  
Whoa, like no tomorrow  
whoa, if you will stay with me  
Te quiero mi amor  
  
Quedate comingo  
Esta noche bailamos  
  
Swaying to the beat, no hands were held but their bodies were inseperable at that moment. Anzu then put her hands up around his face but still no touching, Ryou did the same thing but his hands were on the inside of hers, they kept dancing.  
  
Bailamos   
Let the rhythm take you over  
Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio  
Bailamos  
Wanna live this night forever  
Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio  
Te quiero  
Como te quiero  
  
At that moment the music ended they both stopped dancing and smiled at each other, then walked through the crowd to find the rest of the gang (excluding Yami and Hikaru) that was sitting around a big table laughing their heads off for no reason. Anzu and Ryou looked at each other confused then was about to ask a question when then burst out laughing even louder than before. "What are you guys laughing at?", Ryou asked. "It's..haha..just..hahahaha..that..haha..you guys were...hahahaaa......so into dancing you..haha..you should have seen how people were staring at, were staring at you like you were the only ones in the room, and one person was about to have a heartattack just seeing this, the look on the persons face was a kodak moment, too funny!!", Joey explained then went back to laughing.  
"Well we were wondering if any-", "People, listen up I have an announcement to make, we decided not to bring this up until now, but anyways we are having a voting on who shall be the Winter King and the Snow Queen of the Winter Ball, so we already have the booths ready for you to vote and we'll count the ballots and find out who our King and Queen are, that's all you can vote whenever but in forty-five minutes no one can vote anymore, thank you for listening and have a good time!!!!", the principal said leaving the stage to singers.  
  
"Anyways back to the question, we were wondering if anyone would like to dance with us ?", "Sure, We'll dance with you guys, come on Joey!!", Mai pulled Joey off of his seat to were Anzu and Ryou were. "Okay lets dance, I haven't gotten to dance with anyone except Joey here lets go!", Mai said as they reached the dance floor and started to dance with Ryou, Joey did the same thing with Anzu.  
They danced to a couple of songs then switched with the others in the group so everyone got to dance with each other.(NOT!! Yami did not get to dance with Anzu.......yet, hehehehahahahamwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!*caclkes like a maniac* *giggles* sorry)  
About fourty minutes later almost everyone voted except a couple of people who waited till the last minute.  
"Thank you for those who voted, I am Hikaru Utada, a special guest here to sing for the King and Queen of the Winter Ball, and now I will announce who was voted for, for our girls we have in third place Liya Uriko, second we have Hikaru Togamira, our runner up Aseka Yuriyogoku, and our Snow Queen Anzu Misaki come up here and get your crown and flowers!!!", Hikaru gave Anzu a hug and put her crown on, everyone cheered and clapped for her.  
  
"Alright now for our guys in third place we have Hiro Riosai, in second we have Andrio Tooda, and for our runner up we have Yugi Mouto, and our King is- Oh Dear, it looks like we have a problem we have two Kings!!!!", the whole crowd gasped in shock and started muttering who they voted for.   
"People please, this can be resloved by having our Queen dance with the both of them one at a time though, but please let me finish on who our 'Kings' are and they are Yami Mouto and Ryou Urameshi (listen I gave him that last name since Bakura is in this and all so I decided to give him Yuseke's name, ^_^)  
Everyone cheered, as Yami(suprised as hell!) and Ryou(more nervous than a person trapped in the darkness) walked up to the stage and were congratulated by Hikaru Utada and the others that were called.  
"Okay I'm going to have to sing two songs for our Kings and Queen, who's first", Ryou stepped forward he wanted to get this over with cause he kind of got seriously got nervous when people stared.  
"K, I'll start singing", everyone moved to make a gigantic circle for them.  
  
Donna tokidatte  
tada hitoride  
unmei wasurete  
ikitekitanoni  
totsuzen no hikari no naka megasameru  
mayonkani  
Shizukani  
Deguchini tatte  
Kurayami ni hikari wo ute  
  
  
Imadoki yakusoku nante  
Fuan ni saseru dakekana  
Negai wo kuchi ni shitaidate sagasou  
Kunimo shoukai suruyo kitto umaku ikuyo  
  
They started dancing slowly to the song, people in awe watching except Yami it was hard for him to watch this, it hurt him just a little but he watched anyways holding it in.  
  
Donna tokidat  
zutto futaride  
donna tokidate  
soba ni irukara  
kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru  
mayonakani  
  
Urusai  
toori ni haitte  
unmei no kamen wo tore  
  
Saki wo mitooshi suginante  
imi no hai koto ha yamete  
kyou ha hoshii monomo tabeyouyo  
mirai wo zutto sakidayo  
bokunimo wakaranai  
  
Ryou spun Anzu around lightly then stopped her to spin her out then back in, a few people clapped their hands lightly.  
  
Kansei sasenaide  
motto yokushite  
one scene zutsu totte  
ikeba iikara  
kimi to iu hikari ga watashi no scenario  
utsushidasu  
  
motto hanasouyo  
mokuzen no ashita no koto dake wo  
miteiteyo  
  
donnani yokutatte  
shinji kirenaine  
sonna toki datte  
soba ni irukara  
kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru  
mayonakani  
  
Anzu stole a glance at the crowd around her and ryou trying to spot out her friends and someoe else, she couldn't see him. Then she asked in a whisper, "Ryou?","Yeah?","What did Bakura take from Sasonie?","I have no idea he put it in his safe I think.","Well can you tell him to give it to me, I'm going to give it back to her.","Really? Okay I'll see what I can do, hey?","Yeah you guys are friends aren't you?","Well yeah but don't tell the others just as yet, I talk to her during lunch and sometimes when I bump into her in the hallways but not to long though.","That's good I had a feeling you guys were friends.", Ryou said as anzu nodded her head.  
  
Motto hanasouyo  
mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo  
miteiteyo  
  
Motto hanasouyo  
mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo  
miteiteyo  
  
  
As the song ended Ryou and Anzu stopped dancing, "Alright I think that wasgood how 'bout you people", everyone cheered and appluaded. "Now let's have our second King, come on so you can dance with your Queen  
  
  
", Anzu blushed at this. Yami came up right next to Anzu, then waited for the song to start. "this is a song a friend let me use for one of tonight's song so I decided to use it for this.", Hikaru explained then stared singing.(this song right below of what I'm writing is mine)  
  
All my life  
I've been searching  
of a love to share it with and   
A dance for eternity  
  
In my dreams  
I see you, feel you take my hand,  
we danced what seemed like  
a non stop fantasy dance  
  
Yami felt like he was in heaven when he danced with Anzu, she didn't know what to think except,'this is right I feel safe with him even though he's with Hikaru I feel that something real.'  
  
When I open my eyes  
all I could see was only me and my shadow  
and all I wanted to do with you was   
dance for eternity  
  
Dance for eternity  
Dance forever  
Dance for eternity  
  
Everyone nearly went to tears when they saw the two dancing (very emotional aren't they?). Then people decided to dance along with them nearly evryone was dancing around them.  
  
I realized that it was  
only just a dream when you held me close  
touched my face, kissed my lips  
and yet I still feel the warmth of your hands  
  
Then I closed my eyes  
just to see your face, how handsome  
you looked in the light, in my arms  
  
By now Anzu had her head on Yami's shoulder with her eyes closed, she then picked her head up to look him in the eyes they were now looking so deep into each other that they didn't notice they were about to kiss. Lips nearly touching when someone tapped Anzu on her shoulder, she turned around to see Hikaru standing there.  
  
When my eyes opened  
I saw you looking into my eyes  
for the one you longed   
you walked to me  
  
Now take my hand  
spin me in the moonlit sky  
take me to a place where we could  
dance for eternity  
  
"Um, may I cut in?", "Yami looked at Hikaru then Anzu, but Anzu nodded her head slowly say,"Sure, my feet are kinda getting tired, go on I'll see you guys later.","Are you sure?","Yeah! dance anyways I haven't eaten anything as yet.", Anzu played it off trying to show she wasn't hurt, just by being there with Yami and Hikaru, she didn't want to get into anything now and she didn't want to urt herself over someone who probably didn't like her back. Anzu walked through the crowded floor with her head down, a tear fell to the floor. 'What have I done?' Yami asked himself.  
  
Dance for eternity,  
Dance for eternity,   
Dance for...........  
Eternity  
  
As the song ened Anzu was now at the table eating with Aseka, Mai, and Ryou. She acted like herself but was hurting inside. "*sigh* I'm tired, I wanna sleep.","Hey you said for me to keep my end of the bargain but you can't......forget it I'm tired too.", Ryou put his head down.  
After about ten more mintues people were leaving, so the gang decided to go too. They left the dance, and were no back in their neighborhood, "Who's first?", the limo driver asked. "Um..Anzu first, since her house is closer.", Ryou explained looking at everyone else sleeping.   
The driver stopped at Anzu's and let her out, "I'll walk you up, you don't have to wait I'll be walking home since I don't live too faraway from here.", the driver nodded his head and left.  
Ryou walked Anzu up to the door and rang the doorbell since Anzu was still half asleep muttering things. "Oh you guys are back, so did you have fun?","Yeah, it was a blast!", Ryou said as Gala took Anzu and closed the door behind Ryou. "Do you want me to drop you off at your house?","I can walk","Oh come on you took my little girl to the dance and I think I should repay you by dropping you off.","Sure.", "Just as soon as I get her in bed.", Gala took Anzu upstairs quickly and came back down five minutes later. "Ready?", "Yeah", Gala dropped Ryou off at his house.  
  
The next morning......."Anzu, wake up.", she heard a voice say but it was different but familiar. "Anzu wake up or I'll kiss you.", the person grinned as she shot up in her bed, looked at the person. "*gasp*", was all she could do.  
  
  
  
The End!!!! Yep a big cliffhanger ain't it?!?!?! Well tell me did you like it yes ,no review!  
  
Y.A.:Today Yami and Yugi aren't here, they're shooting the next film form Saturday. But I have two lucky guests here with me!!!!! ^_^  
  
Bakura: I don't like that look on your face, you look more eviler than me!  
  
Ryou: Bakura is just a little ticked off at why he was never out in this chapter.  
  
Y.A.: Oh plz you'll be in the next one.  
  
Bakura: I better be!!  
  
Well those two will be here until they have to go in to do more filming in further episodes. JA NE 


End file.
